totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Krystynka w Krainie Czarów
→ Odcinek IX ← ↓ Krystynka w Krainie Czarów ↓ ← Niech znika ten kto unika wodnika → Druga strona lasu W The Forest panuje noc. Srebrny Rogalik ledwo świeci. Blada poświata nie może pokonać purpurowo-granatowej zasłony nocnych chmur. W koronach drzew kryją się wielkookie sowy. Tajemnicze żbiki przemykają przez gęste pióropusze paproci. Chłodny strumień szumi wijąc się pomiędzy pogrążonymi we śnie drzewami. Senna atmosfera nie udzieliła się jednak wszystkim… Chase i Jeff siedzą nad strumieniem. Jeff siedzi na gładkim głazie, metr wyżej, na gałęzi siedzi Chase z kolanem podciągniętym pod brodę. Jeff – Chyba zdobyliśmy drugiego sojusznika zawodnika. Ciekawe czy będzie lojalny. To już tak niedługo… Musi ktoś nas wesprzeć. Przecież sami możemy nie dać rady. Chase – Okłamałeś go. Jeff – Kiedy? *spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela* Chase – Powiedziałeś, Constance z resztą tak samo, że show nie jest głównym celem. Jeff – A co? Nagle odnalazłeś w sobie chęć do prowadzenia? Chase zdjął przeciwsłoneczne okulary, zamrugał. Chase – Od początku to miało być reality show. Nasz dodatkowy cel jest tylko dodatkowy. Jeff uniósł obronnie ręce. Jeff – Myślałem, że ci się ode chciało. Chase – To źle myślałeś. Chase bezgłośnie zeskoczył z drzewa. Chase – Poza tym to inne plany to głównie moje plany. Jeff przewrócił oczami. Jeff – Ok, ok. Masz rację. Działajmy konwencjonalnie i zwyczajnie. Tak długo jak las pozwoli. Chase – I bardzo dobrze *uśmiechnął się* Znikam. Idę się przebiec *zdjął buty* Jeff – Tylko bądź na czas. Chase odwrócił się i pobiegł w las. Jeff spojrzał w górę, zaczął obserwować księżyc. Intro! Dom BEZ dziury w dachu: 159x159px Nastał dzień. Słońce wyjątkowo nie zaglądało przez okna. Niebo pokrywały szare, kłębiaste chmury. W domku siedziały 2/3 drużyny. Cole i Thomas siedzieli razem, rozmawiali. Cole – Nie wiem o co jej chodzi. Ciągle ma focha :< Thomas – Jak typowa baba. Focha się o nic. Cole – A ja nie będę jak typowy facet i poczekam. Thomas – Ziom. Ile chcesz czekać? Cole zastanowił się. Cole – Nie wiem. Było już tak dobrze kiedy coś nagle się zmieniło… Thomas – No wiem. Dziwne to wszystko… ' Nagle dało się słyszeć głośny szum. Był to sygnał, że rozpoczyna się poranna audycja Krystynki. Babsztyl przemówiła przez radio swoim mega ciepłym głosem. Krystynka – Tutaj recepcja. Prosimy o niezwłoczne stawienie się na recepcji wszystkie osoby, które straciły cnotę z sową. Powtarzam. Zapraszam… Thomas rzucił w Krystynkę poduszką. Thomas – Gadaj do rzeczy albo nie gadaj! Krystynka przewróciła oczami, podniosła mikrofon do ust. Krystynka – Z uwagi na zły humor pana Thomasa catering na dziś załatwia obwoźny program dostawy gofrów z bomboladą. Powtarzam z bomboladą. Melody usiadła obok Krystynki. Melody – Czy to znaczy, że zrobisz nam gofry? Krystynki – O ile zmieszczą się w tosterze ^^ Melody – O jej! To super. Cole i Thomas spojrzeli na dziewczyny. Cole – Gofry? Serio? Thomas – Nasza staruszka ma różne świry… Tym czasem na zewnątrz, na werandzie… Na zewnątrz siedziały Nissa i Rain. Rain – Nissa. Dlaczego jesteś obrażona na Cole’a? Nissa – Nie jestem. Ja po prostu… on nie jest w moim typie. Rain – Dlatego, że nie jest blondynem o imieniu Chase? Nissa – Nie widziałam go bez tego kaptura. Wydaje mi się zbyt niedojrzały. Może trochę masz racji, że podkochiwałam się w Chasie, ale co z tego? Rain – No właśnie nic, Powinnaś o nim zapomnieć. Traktować jako prowadzącego. Zobacz. Thomas na początku też mi się do końca nie podobał. Nie jest napakowany, ma zielone włosy i obrożę z kolcami, których się boje. Jednak spojrzałam pod przebranie i znalazłam wrażliwego faceta. Nissa – No właśnie. Ty spojrzałaś pod przebranie. Ja nie mogę. On zawsze ma ten cholerny kostium! Nissa wstała. Poszła na stołówkę. Rain – Trudno z nią rozmawiać :/ Z domku stukając obcasami wyszła Krystynka. Spojrzała na Rain. Krystynka – Co u ciebie, kumpelo? Rain – Ciężka rozmowa z koleżanką. Krystynka usiadła obok Rain. Krystynka – Poradzę ci coś. Jeżeli masz problem to czasami spróbuj się zdystansować. Osiągasz impas i wydaje ci się, że to koniec. Poczekaj, nie ingeruj, a może samo się naprawi. Rain – Życiowe mądrości? Krystynka – Przez tyle lat trochę się nauczyłam *zaśmiała się* Ok. Spływam. Zrobię wam śniadanko. Rain – To do zobaczenia na stołówce Krysiu *pomachała odchodzącej babci* ' Dom z konarem w oknie: 159x159px Exri siedziała okrakiem na wystającym przez okno konarze. Na jej palcach siedział wróbel i ćwierkał jej do ucha. Exri – O. Naprawdę? *znów zaćwierkał* Niezwykłe. Kto by pomyślał. Ptaszek przekrzywił główkę, znów zaćwierkał kosmitce do ucha. Exri – Że kto jest w lesie?! Ptaszek odfrunął. Exri poprawiła włosy. Przeteleportowała się tak, że już nie siedziała na konarze, lecz stała na podłodze. ' Ymir leżała na łóżku. Rouse wylała jej wody z probówki na twarz. Dziewczyna wstała gwałtownie i zamachnęła się poduszką. Rouse – O Jeju, Ymir. Spuść z tonu. Ymir beknęła. Ymir – Wczoraj wypiłam za dużo tego twojego naparu. Rouse spojrzała na pustą butelkę. Rouse – W nocy też piłaś? Ymir – Aha *usiadła na łóżko i pogrzebała sobie w uchu* Rouse – O-k… *odeszła chwiejnym krokiem* ' Villis dopiął protezę, przeciągnął się. Villis – Jaki piękny poranek. Chłopak wyjrzał przez okno. Villis – No mogło by być więcej słońca :/ W blasku obok niego pojawiła się Exri. Exri – Witam drwala z Podhala :D Villis – Skąd? Exri – Ta zabawna pani od kotów mówiła, że tam nauczyła się jak odróżniać żbika od rysia. Villis – To ona kiedykolwiek opuściła swój blok? Exri usiadła obok Villisa. Exri – Podsłuchałam, że jeździ swoim czerwonym autkiem na wakacje. Pieniądze ma. Babcia klozetowa :P Villis – Byłaś w domku Złych Wilków? Exri – Mam dobry słuch. Exri – Oj tak. Masz :> Villis – Dalej gadasz ze sobą? Exri – Noooo. Wtem obok Villisa usiadła też poddenerwowana Rouse. Rouse – Hej. Villis – Hej? Rouse – A więc Villis… Pomożesz mi robić nową nalewkę? Villis – Nie powinnaś robić badań? *zapytał nieufnie* Rouse – Ojej. Nie samymi badaniami się żyję. Villis – Czemu zwracasz się do mnie? Rouse – E… Bo to? *wskazała na leżącą do góry brzuchem Ymir* Villis – Czyżby twoja sojuszniczka cię zdenerwowała? *zapytał zaczepnie* Rouse – No… e… Jako strateg nie mogę ci powiedzieć ^^ Villis wstał, podszedł do drzwi. Villis – Jakbyś coś chciała to zapraszam na stołówkę *opuścił domek* Exri i Rouse spojrzały na siebie. Exri – To już go nie nie lubisz? Rouse – To skomplikowane… Domek porośnięty mchem: 159x159px W domku porośniętym mchem wszyscy siedzieli na łóżkach. William trzymał się za głowę, Nookie przyskoczyła do niego. Nookie – Coś nie tak? William – Nie, nic. Tylko trochę źle spałem. Constance podniosła wzrok z nad notatnika. Nookie – Rozumiem. Też raz tak miałam. Śniły mi się błędne lampeczki w sklepie z cukierkami. William – Mi się nic nie śniło *wstał* Idę nad strumyk, odświeżę się. Sail też wstał, otworzył koledze drzwi. Sail – Idź, dobudź się. William podszedł do drzwi. William – Dzięki. Sail – Pamiętaj. Jakbyś poczuł się gorzej to weźmiemy cię do lekarza. Nookie – Albo do zoo ^^ William wyszedł. Sail – Do zoo? Nookie – Kocham zoo <3 Nookie wróciła na swoje łóżko. Sail z resztą też. Sail – Tylko się obudził i już się źle czuje :/ Constance – Zdarza się *odłożyła notatnik* Nookie spojrzała na zaklinaczkę duchów. Nookie – Constance, a wiesz co mogą oznaczać moje sny z ognikami? Constance wstała, podeszła do łóżka Nookie, dmuchnęła w łapacz snów. Constance – Absolutnie nie wiem. Nookie podskoczyła. Nookie – To dziwne… A jak było w nocy? ^^ Constance – Dzisiaj w nocy? Nookie – Nooo. Sail też poszedł z tobą. Sail podszedł do Constance. Sail – Musiałem coś załatwić *rzucił Constance porozumiewawcze spojrzenie* Nookie – Też chciałabym zostać wtajemniczona. Jak na razie to trochę się nudzę. Nawet nie mam w kogo z procy strzelać. Sail – Niedługo sobie postrzelasz *powiedział pewnie* Constance spiorunowała Saila wzrokiem, Nookie wydała się zainteresowana. Nookie – A czemuż to? Szykuje się rozłączenie czy zadanie strzeleckie? Constance – E… Zadanie. Nookie zamyśliła się. Wzięła nagle procę i strzeliła przez otwarte okno. Nookie – Wykradłam raz plany i nie było tam nic o zadaniu strzeleckim. Oszukujesz mnie ):< Constance – E… e… Sail – No dobra. Nie wiemy. Tak mi się powiedziało, sorka. Nookie spogląda niepewnie to na Saila to na Constance. Nookie – Hm… Ok. Gdyby Kyle nie odszedł to by nie było tego problemu. Sail – Gdybyśmy nie przegrali. Nookie – Gdyby nie odpadł Xiąże... *posmutniała* Constance złapała Saila za rękę. Constance – Może pójdziesz po Williama, a ja zrobię śniadanie? Nookie się w tym czasie uspokoi. Sail – Ok. No problem *wybiegł z domku* Constance wypuściła powietrze. Constance – Bądź na śniadaniu *wyszła z domku* Nookie – Wszyscy mnie opuszczają :< Stołówka: 159x159px Jako pierwsze na stołówce pojawiły się Baba Jagi. Ymir, Exri i Villis usiedli przy stole zaś Rouse poszła do kuchni. W kuchni Rouse spotkała… Krystynkę. Rouse – Witam, witam. Już od rana w kuchni. Krystynka – Tak, tak. Nie ma co próżnować. Rouse – Racja, racja. Co robisz? Co pichcisz? Krystynka spojrzała na zamknięty toster. Krystynka – Wymarzyłam sobie gofry. Rouse – Gofry? Tutaj? Krystynka – Dla chcącego nic trudnego. Krystynka zamrugała oczętami, podniosła szpachelkę z blatu i wzięła się za obracanie pokracznych gofrów. Krystynka – Zjarane jak turyści w Jastarni… Rouse zaśmiała się. Zajrzała do szafki. Rouse – Co by tu… Dziwne… Szafka cała podrapana… Wnętrze szafki zapełnione było śladami pazurów. Rouse – Krystynka, to ty? Krystynka odeszła od tostera, zajrzała do szafki. Krystynka – Absolutnie. Mam temperament, ale nie aż tak. Rouse – Kto to mógł być… Tym czasem w głównej Sali, przy stole Baba Jag… Ymir leżała twarzą na stole. Ymir – Ja pi*rdole. Chyba mam k***a kaca. Villis – Nie klnij tak *powiedział zdegustowany* Ymir podniosła głowę z nad stołu. Ymir – Bo? Exri – Ej, Ymir. Chyba serio się gorzej czujesz :/ Ymir – Eh… Mam to gdzieś *wstała i wyszła ze stołówki* Exri – Hm… Do tej pory nie było źle. Villis – No właśnie. Jednak pokazała swoją gorszą stronę. Exri – A szkoda. Nie lubię takich ludzi. Villis – Ja też nie. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie. Uśmiechnęli się. ' 159x159px Na stołówkę weszła reszta drużyny. Zaskoczył ich brak szwedzkiego stołu. Thomas – Ej! Gdzie nasze jedzenie?! Krystynka wybiegła z kuchni z tacą płaskich ,,gofrów’’ i słoikiem dżemu. Krystynka – Przepraszam, że dzisiaj tak skromnie. Nissa – Faktycznie. Przynajmniej nie zostaną resztki. Krystynka – Otóż to. Ale to nie koniec, Krystynka idzie po herbatę! *poszła do kuchni* Rain – Patrzcie! Rzuciła nam didaskaliami. Cole – O jej *udaje poruszenie* Thomas szturchnął go w bok. Cole – No nic nie zrobiłem. Thomas – Tak kontrolnie. Rain zachichotała. Melody – Ależ wy rycerscy. Thomas – Czemu niby? Melody – On zaśmiał się z twojej dziewczyny, a ty go walisz. Thomas – Wyolbrzymiasz fakty. Cole – Właśnie, on mnie szturchnął *ugryzł gofra, poprawił kaptur na twarzy* Melody – Ja wam komplement daje, a wy się oburzacie *wzięła się pod boki* Nissa – To był komplement do Thomasa. Nie do Cole’a. Cole – O co ci chodzi? Wtem przyszła Krystynka z tacą, z sześcioma kubkami herbaty. Krystynka – Moje wy kochania, herbatka ^_^ Każdy wziął kubek. Nissa – Tytułujesz nas ,,kochania’’ Krystynka – Przepraszam. Raz roznosiłam prażoną kukurydzę na falochronie w Sarbinowie, tam wszyscy byli do siebie na ,,kochanie’’. Melody – To Sarbi coś tam to Wenecja w twoim kraju? Krystynka – Tam ledwo są ścieki, o kanałach nie można marzyć. Pracowałam tam jako babcia klozetowa, po dwóch dniach miałam w kieszeni 200 zł! Rain – To nie całe 50 Euro… Nissa – Czyli i tak dużo jak na tak marną pracę *wzięła łyk herbaty* Krystynka – Lubię tą pracę. Mogę siedzieć na tyłku i podawać papier. Cole - Jakie masz wykształcenie? *wziął łyka herbaty* Krystynka – Nie interesuj się, bo kociej mordy dostaniesz! Krystynka jednym łykiem dokończyła herbatę, uderzyła kubkiem o stół i odstawiła naczynie do okienka na brudne naczynia. Krystynka – To tyle na dziś. Idę się przewietrzyć. W tle za Krystynką czarne łapy zabrały kubek. Krystynka wyszła ze stołówki. Drużyna dalej jadła. Nad strumieniem: 159x159px William siedział na pniaku, na brzegu. Puszczał kaczki. Kamyki dolatywały aż na drugi brzeg. Na przeciwległej stornie strumienia siedział szary wilk. William rzucał kamykami jak w transie. William – Ktoś mnie przynajmniej nie opuszcza *podniósł głowę, wilk nadal stał na miejscu* Chłopak podniósł kolejny kamyk, już miał rzucać kiedy usłyszał wołanie. ??? – William! Wilk pobiegł w dół strumienia, szybko zniknął za białą skałą. Do Wiliama przybiegła Nookie. Dziewczyna miała w obydwu rękach kubki z leśnymi mieszankami – symbolami bezpieczeństwa z poprzedniego dnia. Nookie – Śniadanie dla ciebie :) William wziął plastikowy kubeczek od dziewczyny. Williama – Dzię…kuje :) Constance i Sail też przyszli. Oboje usiedli razem na kamieniu. Constance trzymałą dwa pozostałe kubki z owocami, Sail trzymał talerz z plasterkami szynki i krokami chleba z masłem. Sail – Szybkie śniadanie. Tutaj nad strumieniem, na świeżym powietrzu będzie przyjemniej jeść. Constance – Tak, prawda *wzięła kromkę chleba, przykryła wędliną i wzięła kęs* Nookie – Ale na stołówce są Złe Wilki, nasi sojusznicy… William wyprostował się. William – Aktualnie jest 4 do 6. Oni mają przewagę w tym sojuszu, nie możemy im w pełni ufać *przełknął garść owoców* Drużyna zastanowiła się. Nookie – Nie powinniśmy im pokazać, że ogarnęliśmy to. Niech myślą, że mają nas w garści. Pomogą nam, może uda się zrobić tak, by oni przegrali. Constance i Sail spojrzeli po sobie. ' Całą czwórka jadła swoje „polowe” śniadanie. Nookie – Powiem wam, że tęskniłam za tym poczuciem drużynowej jedności :> Nawet Constance u nas spała. William – Tak. To faktycznie nowość *powiedział przewracając oczami* Constance dokończyła swoją mieszankę owocową. Constance – Dzisiaj nie możemy przegrać wyzwania, musimy się w pełni zmobilizować. William – Nie mówisz niczego nowego -,- Constance – Powtarzam, mogę. Sail – Właśnie Will. Podstawa to dbanie o morale. William założył ręce. ' William – Ok. Rozumiem. Zobaczymy zadanie. Wygraliśmy kilka razy, damy radę znów. Nookie zaklaskała. Nookie – Nie powinniśmy mieć problemu z Baba Jagami. My naprawdę jesteśmy nieźli. Sail – Tego się trzymajmy. W tym radosnym nastroju Czerwone Kapturki kontynuowali jedzenie. Sail w pewnym momencie wstał, poszedł do toalety. Kiedy szedł zza słupa, który mijał, wychyliła się czarna, smukła postać, wydała cichy dźwięk. Sail – Co to? *odwrócił się, cieniste COŚ schowało się za słup* Sail wzruszył ramionami. Sail – Ach ten las. Mąci w głowie. Poszedł prosto do dodatkowej toalety za stołówką, cieniste COŚ sunęło za nim, co jakiś czas chowając się za drzewem lub jakimś kamieniem/słupem. Czas po śniadaniu: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Tradycyjnie, po śniadaniu drużyny oczekiwały na ogłoszenia. Czerwone Kapturki dopiero przyszli z nad strumienia, jak inni usiedli przed swoim domkiem. Nookie wyjątkowo poszła rozmawiać z innymi. Usiadła obok Ymir. Nookie – Hejka naklejka laska podpaska :D Ymir spojrzała zdziwiona na Nookie. Ymir – Hej? Piątej klepki brak? Nookie – Hahahaha! Może. Co tam u ciebie? Ymir – Co cię to interesuję? Nookie – A nic. Sprzedaje materace, zawodowa ciekawość ^^ Ymir – Materace? Nookie – A tak sobie wymyśliłam *zaśmiała się* Chciałam poznać najświeższego zawodnika. Ymir – Ostatniego ,,świeżaka” torturowałaś. Nookie – Trzeba tępić lewactwo :D Ymir przewróciła oczami, podniosła gałązkę i uderzyła Nookie w głowę. Nookie – Zły pies! *wyjęła różowy dezodorant i psiknęła Ymir w oko, po czym odskoczyła jednym skokiem* ' Nookie nie była jedyną osobą, która rozmawiała z członkiem Baba Jag. Podczas gdy Cole starał się zaimponować Nissie, a Thomas i Rain siedzieli razem Melody przyszła do Villisa. Melody – Hej, mogę? Villis – Pewnie, siadaj. Melody usiadła. Spojrzała na Ymir opartą o ścianę, oraz na Rouse i Exri, które na zmianę oglądały ekran sonaru pani profesor od UFO. Melody – Jesteś jedynym chłopakiem w drużynie. Villis – Faktycznie, jestem *zaśmiał się* Właściwie to już od dawna jestem jedyny. Melody – No tak, jesteś jedynym prawdziwym mężczyzną… Villis – Bedif też był spoko, nawet Alexis miał w sobie odrobinę czegoś pozytywnego. Melody – Wyczucie stylu. Oh, ciągle nie mogę uwierzyć, że to był facet. Villis – Do mężczyzny było mu daleko. Oboje zaśmiali się. Villis – Kiedyś jak się obraził to zrobił „focha z przytupem i przyśpiewką”. Melody – Co? Jak? Villis – Nie umiałbym tego zilustrować. Znów zaśmiali się. ' Na werandzie Złych Wilków Nissa słuchała Krystynki, pomimo, że Cole stał przed nią i robił triki nożami. Krystynka - …Naprawdę, to był dopiero cyrk. Tygrysy, które pożerają lwy, lwy, które pożerają tygrysy. Nissa – Pewnie przeszkadzały ci… Krystynka/Nissa – Bo robiły dużą kupkę. Obie panie zaśmiały się. Krystynka – Oglądałam kiedyś taki film, cudowna animacja, Epoka Lodowcowa bodajże. Tam były takie straszne kociska z zębiskami. Przegoniłabym je. Nissa wybuchnęła śmiechem. ' Krystynka – Śmiej się kochana. Śmiech to zdrowie, każdy doktor ci to powie. Nissa nadal się śmiała. Cole tym czasem schował noże i usiadł z boku. ' Zbiórka: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Zawodnicy spokojnie siedzieli sobie przed domkami. Siedzieli do czasu gdy przybyli prowadzący. Chase tradycyjnie miał na sobie dżinsowe shorty, zieloną bluzę i okulary przeciwsłoneczne zaś Jeff znów olśniewał nową stylizacją. Prowadzący przywdział czarną sportową bluzę, czarne dżinsy, czarne sportowe buty. Do tego czarny kapelusz. Melody – Widzę, że dziś trochę cieplejszy kostium. Cały na czarno. Nissa – Cudowny strój ^^ ' Jeff zaklaskał. Zawodnicy ustawili się bliżej. Jeff – Za wami już 7 wyzwań. Jesteśmy co raz bliżej finału. Rain – Chyba wciąż jesteśmy dalej niż bliżej. Jeff – Przenikliwa uwaga, nie powiem. Cole – Skończmy ten teatrzyk, zacznijmy zadanie. Nissa – Poganiasz go prawie zawsze. Daj mu powiedzieć co chcę *powiedziała jadowitym tonem* Cole założył ręce, naciągnął kaptur na nos. Jeff – Nissa, dziękuję za tą niepotrzebną pomoc. Tak czy inaczej zaraz zapowiem zadanie. Najpierw podejdźmy bliżej bramy obozu… Cała ekipa przeszła kilka metrów do wjazdu do obozu. Stałą tam drewniana skrzynia, była zamknięta. Villis – Co to? Purchawki? Nookie – Jedziemy na wycieczkę? Chase stanął przy skrzyni. Chase – Nie. Rouse – Może to sprzęty do polowań na kosmitów ^^ Exri – Zbyt wielu tu ich raczej nie ma. Rouse – Może, kto wie. Jeff – Chase wie. Chase pomachał Rouse, dziewczyna odpowiedziała machaniem. Jeff – Dobrze. Już sobie pomachaliście. W takim razie możemy wtajemniczyć was w zadanie. Krystynka – Słuchamy w napięciu. Chase stanął obok Jeffa. Chase – Zostało was już tylko 14. W sumie było 20, więc powoli was ubywa. William – Wspaniałe obliczenia *rzucił z przekąsem* Chase nie skomentował, kontynuował. Chase – Ponieważ liczba zawodników we wszystkich drużynach jest parzysta my zrobimy… zadanie w parach! Villis – Aż boję się zapytać. Losowaliście? Jeff – Nie, dla waszego dobra nie. Większość odetchnęła z ulgą. Chase znów podszedł, odtworzył ją. Wyjął ze środka srebrne kajdanki. Chase – Pary ze wszystkich drużyn będą skute tymi kajdankami. Nissa – Romantycznie :3 Chase – Wrrrr… Pewnie *uśmiechnął się zagadkowo* Jeff – Waszym zadaniem będzie przebycie lasu… Constance – Co?! *wyprostowała się* Jeff – Nic takiego. Ogrodziliśmy spory teren lasu taśmą, wzdłuż. Będziecie musieli iść prosto, aż do mety, tam czeka bus. ' Exri – Gdzie wejdziemy w las? Jeff wskazał na drugą stronę drogi przed obozem. Tam wbity był w ziemię pierwszy słupek, podtrzymywał on żółtą taśmę. Taśma ciągnęła się w dal. Jeff – Spora odległość, sam nie wiem ile dokładnie... Dalej jest druga taśma. Działacie na sporej szerokości. Dzięki temu drużyny raczej się ze sobą nie spotkają. Sail – Nie startujemy z tego samego miejsca? Chase – Spokojnie, rozsuniecie się, poczekacie na gwizdek i dopiero ruszycie. Ymir – To będzie proste jak złamanie karku kujonowi. Nookie – Jak bułka z masłem :D Jeff – Nie do końca. Przed wami dość długa droga. Będziecie musieli parami pokonać rozpadliny, bagna, wzniesienia, skały, powalone drzewa, ciernie i wiele innych. The Forest to dziki las. Chase – Racja. Nietknięty ludzką ręką. Będzie bardzo trudno, mimo, że wybraliśmy mało groźny odcinek. Ymir – Mogliście dać coś serio trudnego. Constance – Nie przeżyłabyś *odwróciła się do Ymir* Ymir – Mówi to panienka w kapelusiku. Constance nie skomentowała. Jedynie stojący obok niej William zmarszczył się. ' Jeff znów zaklaskał. Jeff – Zapewne chcecie poznać swoich partnerów na dzisiaj. Rain – Nie wiem. Chcemy? Thomas przytulił Rain od tyłu. Thomas – Chyba chcemy… Jeff – Nie obchodzą mnie wasze chęci. Chcecie miliona, więc musicie mnie słuchać *odchrząknął, poprawił kapelusz* Najpierw Złe Wilki. Pary są następujące: Melody i Krystynka, Thomas i Rain, oraz Nissa i Cole. Chase dał każdej parze kajdanki, skuł ich. Nissa – Super -,- Rain podniosła rękę (tą nie skutą). Rain – Mamy się przedostać do mety? Pierwsza drużyna w całości wygrywa, tak? Jeff – To chyba oczywiste. Rain – Ale nas jest więcej, mamy trudniej. Chase odwrócił się do Rain. Chase – Nie zawsze przewaga liczebna się opłaca. Jeff – Dobrze mówi… Teraz Pary z Baba Jag. Pierwszą parę stworzą Villis i Exri, zaś drugą Rouse i Ymir. Chase skuł całą czwórkę, powstały dwie pary. Villis – Cieszę się, że trafiłem na ciebie :) Exri – Ja też :) Jeff – No i jeszcze Czerwone Kapturki. Tu chyba nie będzie zaskoczeń. Nookie z Williamem, oraz Sail z Constance. William mruknął coś pod nosem, chwile potem Chase skuł go z Nookie. Wszystkie pary stanęły w linii. Jeff – Jak może się domyśleliście rozkujemy was dopiero na mecie. Pierwsza drużyna na mecie wygrywa. Zaraz się rozsuniecie. Czerwone Kapturki zaczną na wysokości obozu, zaś ja i Chase poprowadzimy Złe Wilki i Baba Jagi. Cała ekipa ruszyła na swoje miejsca. Czerwone Kapturki zatrzymali się tuz przed obozem. Chase i Jeff prowadząc dwie drużyny szli dalej. Chase – Czekajcie na gwizdek *zawołał odchodząc* Pozostałe dwie drużyny poszły na swoje miejsca. Głęboko w lesie: Czerwony Kapturek siedzi na głazie, obok domku Babci, z fioletową walizką na kolanach. Otwiera dwa złote zapięcia, otwiera walizkę. W środku znajduje się komputer. Ekran wbudowany w jedną połowę, kryształowa klawiatura w drugą. C. Kapturek – Sprawdźmy odczyty. Zazwyczaj przed kometa portal do krainy się otwiera. Oby tym razem nikt nie wpadł… Dziewczyna wyklikała coś na klawiaturze. Na ekranie pojawiły się rzędy nieznanych symboli. C. Kapturek – Ok. Przejście otwarte… Za kilka ziemskich godzin się zamknie. Postać zamknęła walizkę. Położyła ją obok kamienia. Zerwała kwiatek maku. C. Kapturek – Dzielą mnie dni od komety, znów będę miała dużo pracy. Ktoś włożył jej do rąk czerwony kubek z parującą herbatą. Kapturek podniosłą wzrok. Babcia usiadła obok dziewczynki. Babcia – Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że to się musi stać drugi raz. Ciekawe czy zabójcy snów dalej śpią. Obie spojrzały na siebie. Zadanie: Zawodnicy byli ustawieni na pozycjach. Chase i Jeff stanęli razem. Zagwizdali w gwizdki. 7 par ruszyło w las. 159x159px Obydwie pary szły równo. Nookie – Idziemy ciągle razem *pociągnęła Williama, on potknął się* Constance – Rozdzielanie było by głupie. Sail i Constance przestąpili pień drzewa. Nookie – Tak długo jak idziemy razem będzie bezpiecznie. William nie przestając iść odwrócił się w tył. William – Droga i obóz znikają w tyle. Constance i Sail spojrzeli w lewo. Sail – A przeciwników nie widać. Nookie – A szkoda. Wrzuciłabym tą Ymir do rowu. Szarogęsi się jak… no… szara gęś. Constance – Też jej nie lubię. Szli dalej. Nie widzieli, że ciemny cień ich śledzi… Coś zaszeleściło. Wszyscy odwrócili się w tył. William – Co to? Sail – To zwierzę? Nookie – To Chase? Ciemny cień śmignął pomiędzy dwiema parami. Nookie – Pomocy! Ekran zaciemnił się… 159x159px Baba Jagi powoli brnęli przez mech i krzaczki jagód. Krzaczki zdawały się cofać spod ich stóp, nikt jednak tego nie zauważał. Exri ciągnęła Villisa za sobą. Exri – No co tak wolno? Villis – Nic nie poradzę, proteza. Exri – A no tak :/ Ymir i Rouse szły mniej więcej metr za nimi. Ymir – Nie mogłabyś się teleportować? Exri – Nigdy nie próbowałam w parze. Exri przeszła nad wystającym korzeniem. Villis potknął się i padł na ziemie ciągnąc za sobą kosmitkę. Villis – Sorry. Ymir i Rouse stanęły nad nimi. Rouse – Exri, może zaryzykuj. To proste zadanie możemy przegrać przez naszego drwala. Villis – Czuje niechęć? Rouse – Nie. To drużynowa troska. ' Rouse – Exri, nalegam. Spróbujcie się teleportować. Exri zatrzymała się. Villis też stanął. Villis – Ryzykujesz? Exri – Chyba nie chcemy przegrać? Villis – No nie chcemy. Exri złapała niepewnie Villisa za rękę, zamknęła oczy. Wymruczała coś. Wtedy obydwoje objął jasny błysk. Po kilku sekundach już ich nie było. Rouse – Zadziałało? 159x159px Złe Wilki szli razem, mniej więcej wzdłuż żółtej taśmy. 3 pary szły równo za sobą aż do momentu kiedy… Krystynka – Przepraszam! Muszę za potrzebą. Melody – Serio? *_* Thomas – Musisz teraz? Krystynka nerwowo się uśmiecha. Nissa – Nie mogłaś załatwić tego przed zadaniem? Teraz będziemy musieli czekać. Krystynka – Wcale nie. Ja i Melody dogonimy was. Melody – Tak? Rain – Na pewno? Krystynka machnęła rączką przez co Melody prawie się wywróciła. Krystynka – Oczywiście, że tak. No już, idźcie. Cole, Nissa, Thomas i Rain wzruszyli wolnymi ramionami i poszli przed siebie. Melody – To gdzie chcesz sikać? *spojrzała na Krystynkę* Krystynka – Tam trochę na lewo wypatrzyłam rozłożystą paproć. Myślę, że się nada, '' Melody stoi przy krzaku paproci. Dziewczyna trzyma rękę w dole. Tuż obok, za sporym liściem kuca Krystynka i coś mruczy. Melody – Fuj. Rób to szybciej. Krystynka – Nie pośpieszaj mnie *skończyła, wstała* Melody – A niby dlaczego? Krystynka – Bo gdy umrę mój siuśkowy duch będzie cię straszył, straszył i straszył, aż będziesz strasznie, strasznie wystraszona! '' Krystynka – Ok. To chyba musimy iść dalej. Melody – Racja. Dwie panie ruszyły. Szły przez gęstą trawę. Weszły w kolonię sporych borowików. Krystynki – Co powiesz na grzybobranie? Melody – Lepiej nie… Wtem coś zaszeleściło za nimi. Nim zdążyły się obrócić ciemny cień śmignął pomiędzy nimi. Zrobiło się ciemno. Łańcuch kajdanek pękł z donośnym trzaskiem.. Melody pada na ziemię, Krystynka leci w tył, przelatuje nad taśmą, uderza plecami o drzewo. Mech pod nią rozstępuje się, otwiera się dziura. Nieprzytomna Krystynka wpada do dziury, leci w dół… … Rain i Thomas idą razem z Nissą i Colem. Całą czwórka omija spory, kolczasty krzak. Rain – Wiecie co… Nissa – Nie wiemy *zatrzymała się gwałtownie, tak, że Cole prawie padł na ziemię* Rain – Myślę, że w ramach tego sojuszu powinniśmy pomóc Czerwonym Kapturkom… Thomas – Rain, serio? Mamy przewagę liczebną, nie są nam potrzebni. Rain machnęła ręką, łańcuch zabrzęczał. Rain – Ale kłamać też jest źle. Oni kiedyś się nam odwdzięczą. Nawet jak im pomożemy nie pozwolimy im minąć linii mety pierwszym. Zyskamy ich zaufanie, a sami nic nie stracimy. Pozostała trójka zastanowiła się. Cole – W sumie to całkiem sensowny plan… Co zamierasz? Rain uśmiechnęła się. Rain – Razem z Thomasem zostawimy was, pójdziemy po kapturki. Nie dzieli nas pewnie zbyt duża odległość. Przyjdziemy do nich i pójdziemy z nimi, pomożemy im w razie wypadku. Nissa – Ok. Idźcie. Thomas – Chodźmy. Rain i Thomas odbili w prawo, szybko zniknęli z pola widzenia Cole’a i Nissy, przeszli przez pagórek, weszli za krzew. '' 159x159px Nookie i William otwierają oczy. Leżą na trawie, tuż obok słupka z żółtą taśmą. William – Gdzie jesteśmy?! Gdzie Sail i Constance? William gwałtownie wstał, przewrócił się gdyż Nookie wciąż była na ziemi. Spojrzeli na siebie, wstali równocześnie. William – Co to było? Nookie upewniła się, że ma swoją procę, poprawiła włosy. Nookie – Chase, na bank. Wyzwanie było za łatwe, więc nas rozdzielił. William – Ten blondynek gra mi na nerwach *zacisnął pięść* Nookie – Ciekawe jaką muzyczkę *powiedziała pod nosem* Ok. Trzeba iść. Mamy żółtą taśmę i strzałkę, w stronę mety. Chodźmy. Oboje ruszyli. Szli omijając krzewy jeżyn. William – Myślisz, że nic im nie jest? Nookie – Oczywiście. Sail i Constance to zgrany duet. Nic im nie grozi w lesie. William – A nam? Nookie – Spokojna głowa znam się na… uważaj! Nookie szarpnęła ręką, William cofnął się o krok. William – Co jest?! Nookie wskazała na stos liści przed nimi, nakazała palcem milczenie. Wzięła z ziemi spory kamyk. Rzuciła na liście. Pokrywa znikła. Liście i stelaż z patyków spadł do dziury. Oboje spojrzeli w dół, na naostrzone kije wbite w ziemię. Nookie – Wilczy dół, pułapka. William – Dobrze, że go uniknęliśmy. Nad dołem zatańczyły dwa błędne ogniki. Nookie – O, o. Cofnęli się o parę kroków. Ziemia pod nimi okazała się niestabilna, wpadli do dołu… 159x159px Villis i Exri wylatują z dziury w powietrzu. Spadają na wielki krzew pełen różowych kwiatów. Exri zgrabnie zeskakuje z pędów, ciągnie za sobą Villisa, który zarył twarzą o ziemię. Exri – Nawet nie było tak źle :D Villis podnosi się. Villis – Od kiedy lądujesz spadając? Exri – To mój pierwszy raz. Ekstra, co nie? Villis otrzepał się wolną ręką z liści i płatków kwiatu. Villis – Mogło być lepiej *rozejrzał się* Skąd wiesz czy nie wyniosło nas poza obszar zadania? Nie wolno nam opuszczać terenu… Exri – Nie wiem czy jesteśmy na terenie… Jeff chyba zapomniał wspomnieć o tym szczególe. Villis – Czyli możemy być w jakimkolwiek miejscu w lesie O_O Mały ptaszek podleciał do Exri, zaćwierkał jej do ucha i odleciał. Exri – Jesteśmy w wyznaczonym obszarze. Villis – Rozmawiasz z ptakami? Exri – Nie tylko. Dowiedziałam się też, że ta taśma jest jakaś dziwna, ale nie wiem jak dokładnie dziwna. Villis – Można się po niej wszystkiego spodziewać. Exri – Tak, skoro rozkładał ją Chase. Oboje ucichli na chwilę. Exri – To co? Idziemy? Ptaszek podał mi drogę… Villis – Nie traćmy czasu. Nie chcemy przegrać. Oboje poszli przed siebie. '' 159x159px Melody leży we wgłębieniu w ziemi. Ma na twarzy korzonki. Nogi wystają jej spod ziemi i mchu. Dziewczyna wyskakuje na powierzchnię. Melody – Fuj, fuj, fuj! Zaczęła strząsać ziemię i mrówki ze twarzy. Melody – Ej… Coś tu jest nie tak… Melody pomachała jedną ręką, potem drugą… Usłyszała pobrzękiwanie. Spojrzała na lewą rękę… połowa kajdanków. Łańcuch z uszkodzonym ogniwem wisiał na przypiętej do jej ręki obręczy. Melody – Krystynka? *rozejrzała się, przyłożyła ręce do ust i zawołała głośniej* Krystynka!!! Melody zaczęła obracać się w koło. Zdała sobie sprawę, że jest sama. Odnalazła wzrokiem taśmę, przerwaną taśmę. Zobaczyła na niej strzałkę do mety…. Pobiegła z przerażeniem na twarzy, nie szukała Babsztyla… '''Krystynka w Krainie Czarów part 1:' 159x159px Krystynka leży na nieskazitelnie zielonej trawie. Słońce pada na jej twarz. Starsza pani przykrywa twarz dłonią. Krystynka – Nie teraz, jeszcze nie ma wiosny. Sen zimowy trwa… Nieznana postać w różowym płaszczyku z kapturkiem dźga ją patykiem. Krystynka – Nie teraz… Postać nachyla się nad Krystynką i dźga ją jeszcze raz. Krystynka – Mamma mia! Ło pierona! Kto to?! Krystynka wstała, rozejrzała się. Ujrzała zaskakujący widok. Wszędzie wokół niej wysokie, różnokolorowe grzyby. Stała na intensywnie zielonej trawie. W powietrzu latały motyle ze skrzydłami przypominającymi dym, tak ulotnymi, że mogły zaraz zniknąć. Krystynka – Gdzie ja jestem? Babsztyl podeszłą do grzyba, oparła się o obślizgły trzon. Spojrzała w górę na białe, alabastrowe blaszki. Krystynka – Co to ma być? Postać w różowym kapturku stanęła przy Krystynce ze sowim patykiem. ??? – Nie lękaj się. Nowa pani, mogło być gorzej. Krystynka – Kim jesteś? I jak to mogło być gorzej? Postać nie zdejmując kapturka wskazała na stojącą pod jednym grzybem czerwoną budkę ze spiczastym dachem. Na drzwiach był napis „WC”. Spod budki wystawały dwie nogi ubrane w wysokie, czerwone, zamszowe buty na wysokich obcasach. Krystynka – To Teresa? Postać zaśmiała się. ??? – To Olivia. Wypadła z okna i spadła na samochód, potem przeniosła się do tej krainy i dla odmiany to na nią coś spadło. Krystynka zobaczyła toczące się w jej stronę oko, ludzkie oko. Krystynka wydarła się przerażona, stanęła na jednej nodze. Krystynka – Zabierz to. Nieznajoma nabiła oko na patyk, obejrzała je dokładnie. ??? – To oko Olivii. Nie bój się to mleczne oko, patrz nie ma korzeni, odrośnie. Krystynka – Nie pojmuję twej logiki… Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? Postać zdjęła kaptur. Pokazała długie, blond włosy. ??? – Jestem Lucy Eagle. Strażniczka Krainy Czarów. Krystynka spojrzała na Lucy zdziwiona. Krystynka – Kraina Czarów? Lucy – A jak inaczej wyjaśnisz grzybowy las? Krystynka – Rozumiem, rozumiem… Jak ma wrócić to The Forest? Lucy – Hm… Co to jest? ^^ Krystynka – To las, z którego przybyłam *tłumaczyła cierpliwie* Tajemniczy las, w którym odbywa się reality show. Lucy – Brzmi fajowo ^_^ Lucy zamyśliła się. Lucy – Już wiem o co ci chodzi! Krystynka – Tak? *zapytała z nadzieją* Wiesz jak tam się dostać? Lucy – Pewnie! Trzeba iść żółtym chodnikiem pomiędzy grzybami… a nie to nie ta bajka *_* Krystynka rozejrzała się. Krystynka – Faktycznie tu nie ma chodnika. Lucy – Już wiem! *uniosła rękę do góry* Musimy przemierzyć 5 zwodniczych krain Krainy Czarów. W piątej znajduje się portal do The Forest. To będzie długa i niebezpieczna podróż… Podejmujesz wyzwanie? Krystynka – Pewnie. Chcę zgarnąć mamonę. Lucy – Dobrze. Tak się składa, że mam tytuł przewodnika i mogę cię poprowadzić. Krystynka – Pysznie ^^ Lucy – Tylko zdejmij tą bransoletkę, źle wygląda. Krystynka spojrzała na metalową obręcz z łańcuchem, którą wciąż miała na ręce. Krystynka – Nie mam klucza. Lucy wyjęła ze włosów spinkę i otworzyła obręcz. Rzuciła kajdanki za siebie. Lucy – Od razu lepiej. Oki dokie. Idź za mną. Tuż za tą Krainą Grzybów znajdziemy pomocniczki, które pomogą nam przebyć Krainę. Krystynka – Doskonale *zaklaskała* Jestem w impasie, muszę iść za tobą. Lucy ruszyła raźno po wydeptanej pomiędzy grzybami ścieżce. Poprawiła zapięty srebrną broszką w kształcie pocałunku płaszczyk. Krystynka poszła raźno za przewodniczką. Krystynka – A czy ta grzybowa kraina jest rozległa? Lucy odwróciła głowę, nadal szła. Lucy – Wyrzuciło cię blisko granicy. Ciesz się, że na mnie trafiłaś. Mógł cię zaatakować Jabberwocky. Krystynka – To coś tu żyje? Lucy – Nie. Żartowałam *zaśmiała się i dalej szła* Zadanie: 159x159px Constance i Sail szli skuci kajdankami. Przeszli przez szczelinę pod wielkim, przewróconym drzewem, ominęli zrośnięte ze sobą graby, przeskoczyli nad stosem uschłych, jodłowych igieł. Sail – Myślisz, że Will i Nookie sobie radzą? Constance – William sobie poradzi. Jest silny i zorganizowany *powiedziała bez emocji* Sail – Nadal go lubisz *stwierdził podnosząc skutą rękę (podniósł ją nad niską jodełką)* Constance – Lubię jak kolegę z drużyny *nadal nie zdradzała emocji* Sail – Może coś więcej? *zapytał odwracając się do dziewczyny* Constance zatrzymała się, wzięła oddech. Constance – Okazał się dziecinny, niedojrzały. To nie facet dla mnie *poszła dalej, przestąpiła dziurę w ziemi* Sail – Rozumiem cię. Will skiepścił sprawę. Constance – Totalnie *szła dalej patrząc przez siebie* Zmieńmy może temat… Jak myślisz, co nas rozdzieliło? W sensie nas i Nookie z Williamem. Sail – Na pewno nie Chase. Constance – To wiem sama. Sail – Coś mrocznego, dobrze, że zniknęło… *zatrzymał się, szarpnął lekko Constance* Ostatnio mam wrażenie… mam wrażenie, że coś za mną chodzi, kryje się za mną. Constance – Widziałeś to COŚ? Sail – Nie… Tylko czuje TEGO obecność, słyszę jak TO szeleści. Constance – Uważasz, że to TO nas napadło? Sail – Nie wiem Constance, nie wiem. Chodźmy szybko. Im szybciej na mecie tym lepiej. Oboje przyśpieszyli kroku. ' 159x159px Ymir i Rouse szły lasem. Rouse szła z kręcącym się na ośce, małym talerzem satelitarnym. Ymir szła za nią podpierając się na sporym kiju. Przez to chodzenie szło im dość słabo. Rouse – Kac nie ustępuje? Ymir – Czym jest kac wobec władzy? Rouse – Jesteś anarchistką? Ymir beknęła. Ymir – Może, nie trzeźwa nie odpowiadam na pytania. .<> Rouse – Ymir, może wywalisz tego kija. Będzie nam łatwiej iść. Ymir – To ty wywal ten radar. Rouse – Ja prowadzę istotne dla życia i zdrowia badania. Ymir – A ja idę z kijem co jest ważne dla życia i zdrowia. Rouse przygryzła wargę, zdenerwowała się, szarpnęła zapiętą ręką. Ymir padła na ziemię. Rouse szczęśliwie kucnęła, przez co sama nie miała bliskiego spotkania z mchem. Ymir – Suka. Rouse pociągnęła ją, oparła ją o głaz. Rouse – Słuchaj kochaniutka. Nie obchodzi mnie twój kac. Mogłaś nie pić mojej nalewki. Jeżeli po tym jak kac minie nie ogarniesz się do 200% mojej satysfakcji to w najlepszym wypadku skończysz z termometrem i trzema czopkami w tyłku! Ymir nie była przestraszona, alkohol dodał jej animuszu. Ymir – A w najgorszym? Rouse – Wyrośnie ci na pyszczku żółty grzyb, który będzie można usunąć tylko operacyjnie w krótkim czasie, a ja sprawię, by wrósł ci aż w mózg. Ymir prychnęła i poszła dalej. Rouse niezadowolona szła za nią. Rouse – Popamiętasz mnie! 159x159px Rain i Thomas szli szybko w poprzek terenu przeznaczonego na zadanie. Rain ciągnęła Thomasa. On trzymał znaleziony w poprzednim odcinku kompas. Thomas – Dziwny ten kompas. Kręci się a potem staje, ale inaczej niż wcześniej. Rain nie przestawała iść. Kilka razy musiała mocniej szarpnąć chłopaka. Rain – Thomas, nie mamy czasu napawać się znaleziskiem. Thomas – Rain, ale nie musimy też tak gnać. Rain – Im szybciej ich znajdziemy tym lepiej. Rain przeskoczyła nad krzakiem, Thomas został przez niego przeciągnięty. Thomas – Au *zawył cieniutko* Rain – Sorry *nie odwróciła się nawet* Oboje nagle zatrzymali się – zobaczyli żółta taśmę. Thomas – Tak gnałaś a ich tu nie ma. Rain – Pewnie są bardziej z przodu… lub z tyłu. Thomas – Lub też w środku… Rain – Chwila *zatkała Thomasowi usta* Słyszę coś. Rain powoli przeszła przez dywan ze mchu. Ujrzała dziurę, wyleciał z niej kamyczek. Rain – Thomas patrz! Oboje nachylili się nad dziurą. W dole, jakieś 2,5 metra niżej stali Nookie celująca z procy i William. Rain – O. to wy. Nookie – Wpadliśmy w pułapkę. Rain – Bez obaw, pomożemy. Thomas idź po gałąź. Thomas – Jesteśmy złączeni *_* Rain – A no tak… Zaraz pójdziemy :D *spojrzała na dół* Co wam się stało? Nookie – Wpadliśmy do tej głupiej dziury, kawałek dalej jest druga, z ostrymi patykami :< William – Czemu nam chcecie pomóc? Thomas – Mamy między drużynowy pakt *przypomniał* William – A… no tak. ' Rain – Ok. Odchodzimy na chwilę. Znajdziemy jakąś długą gałąź i was wyciągniemy. Nookie – Czekamy ^^ Rain i Thomas odeszli do dziury. Nie musieli szukać daleko. Tuż przed drugą dziurą leżał długi, ponad metrowy konar. Thomas podniósł go, zaś Rain ostrożnie zajrzała do drugiej dziury. Rain – Dobrze, że tutaj nie spadli. Thomas – Racja. Oboje wrócili do Nookie i Williama, przyklękli, spojrzeli w dół. Thomas złapał konar i spuścił go. Thomas – Złapcie się. Wyciągniemy was. William – Nookie, idź pierwsza *cofnął się, kajdanki zabrzęczały* Nookie – Przypominam, że jesteśmy skuci :P William – To musimy wejść razem. Nookie ochoczo złapała gałąź i wspięła się po niej, pociągnęła za sobą Williama, który też nieźle się wspinał. Wyszli z dziury właściwie nim Thomas zaczął ciągnąć. Rain – Wow. Nieźle się wspinacie. Nookie – Zazwyczaj wspinam się na drzewa ^_^ William – A ja pnę się do sukcesu. Rain – Rozumiem… A gdzie Constance i Sail? William – Długa historia. Coś nas rozdzieliło. Nookie - Pewnie Chase chciał utrudnić zadanie. Thomas – Ok *pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie* William – A w ogóle czemu wy jesteście sami? Rain i Thomas spojrzeli na siebie. Thomas – Rozdzieliliśmy się z Colem i Nissą, bo poszliśmy was szukać. Chcieliśmy was wspomóc. William – O. Dzięki. Thomas – Drobiazg. Nookie – A gdzie Krystynka i Melody? Rain – One właśnie mają inne sprawy… Thomas i Rain zaśmiali się. Rain – Krystynka… Thomas – Musiała za potrzebą… Krystynka w Krainie Czarów part 2: 159x159px Krystynka i Lucy szły przez grzybowy las. Olbrzymie grzyby, które mijały zaczynały powoli ustępować tym mniejszym. Aż w końcu Lucy i Krysia szły po samej trawie porośniętej grzybkami zwykłych rozmiarów. Krystynka – Daleko jeszcze? Lucy – 3 kilometry. Tam jest domek moich znajomych. Krystynka westchnęła, dalej szła za Lucy. W oddali było już widać mały, drewniany, różowy domek. Z kominka leciały kolorowe chmurki przybierające kształt pierścieni. Krystynka – To ten domek? Lucy – Tak. Puder-chata. Krystynka – Cukier puder? Lucy – Yhm. A i pocieszę cię. Ten domek jest bliżej niż 3 kilometry :) Obie panie były co raz bliżej budynku. W końcu stanęły pod drzwiami. Na czerwonych drzwiach umieszczono skrzyżowane laseczki miętowe. Okazały się one kołatką, Lucy zastukała w drzwi. Lucy – Zaraz poznasz sekret ^^ Krystynka obejrzała dokładnie groteskowy domek. Krystynka – Nie mogę się doczekać *powiedziała niepewnie* Drzwi nagle otworzyły się. Ze środka wyleciała masa waty cukrowej. Różowa wata odleciała w dal, w górę, na niebo. Lucy – Słodkie powitanie *zaśmiała się i weszła do izby* No chodź! Krystynka weszła za swoją przewodniczką. Babsztyl znalazła się w środku. Domek był niewielki. W każdej z 3 ścian (ta z drzwiami się nie liczy) był otwór okienny z małą, różową szybką. Ściany były czekoladowo brązowe, ozdobione cukierkami. W jednym kącie stał mały, biały piecyk. Lucy – 4 kąty i piec piąty. Tęskniłam *powiedziała odwieszając płaszczyk na haczyk/wieszaczek robiony z kolejnej miętowej laseczki* Krystynka poprawiła włosy. Krystynka – Jestem skonfundowana. Gdzie twoje towarzyszki? Spod włochatego dywanu wyleciała chmura waty cukrowej. Chmurka szybko opadła. Na dywanie stały 3 dziwaczne osóbki. Były to niewysokie dziewczyny. Wszystkie o biało-różowej cerze i różowych jak wata cukrowa włosach. Wszystkie były ubrane w takie same różowe sukienki, były bose. Lucy – Oto i moje puderwróżki. Layla, Mayla i Gayla. Krystynka przyjrzała im się. Gayla miała krótkie, zaczesane do tyłu włosy, Layli na ramie opadał gruby warkocz zaś Mayla miała koczek, wyróżniały ją okulary w cienkich oprawek z czerwonych żelków. Mayla – O jejku! A któż to? *zawołała poprawiając opadające okulary* Lucy – Przybyła z The Forest. My odeskortujemy ją z powrotem. Layla – Z tak nieprzyjaznego i groźnego miejsca? *zdziwiona zakręciła warkoczem* Kraina Czarów od lat jest bezpieczna. Nie to co ten las… Krystynka – O czym mówicie? Puderwróżki spojrzały na Lucy, ta akuratnie lizała swoje lukrowe paznokietki. Gayla – Nie ważne. Tylko rdzenni i stali mieszkańcy The Forest mogą się martwić. Puki co jesteś tutaj. Jesteś gościem, tak jak w The Forest. Krystynka – Tak. Chciałabym tam jak najszybciej wrócić. Mayla – Jej! Mayla skoczyła na Krystynkę (celowała w drzwi, ale cóż). Krystynka padła na ziemię, z kieszeni wypadł jej mały kaktusik, w doniczce, z kokardką na topowym kolcu. Krystynka – O nie! Tylko nie mój wystawowy sukulent! Krystynka szybko podniosła roślinkę i schowała do kieszeni. Lucy – Krystynko, nosisz kaktusa w kieszeni? Krystynka – To taki mój szczęśliwy amulet. Tęsknie za kwiatkami na moim dużym tarasie… Gayla ożywiła się. Gayla – Znasz imię Obcej? Lucy – Pewnie *spojrzała na niższą od siebie wróżkę* Przedstawiła mi się po drodze do was. Ale nie czas na plotki. Ona musi jak najszybciej wrócić do The Forest. Wychodzimy. Puderwróżki szybko wyszły z chatki, za nimi Krystynka, a na końcu Lucy, która znów ubrała swój różowy płaszcz. Lucy – Nasz najbliższy cel to druga kraina na drodze do portalu. Krystynka – Mianowicie? Layla – Kraina Tysiąca Velvetów *odpowiedziała rzeczowo* Krystynka – Czego? Lucy pociągnęła za sznureczek w ziemi, obok domku. Wyciągnęła spod ziemi drzwi we framudze. Krystynka – Co to? Czary? Lucy – To przejście do następnej krainy, taki skrót. Pieszo to ponad 20 lat drogi. Krystynka – Ok… Zdecydowanie nie na moje nogi. Lucy pociągnęła za gałkę, drzwi otworzyły się. Okazało się, że za nimi znajduje się biały, nie do końca wyraźny krajobraz… Biała ziemia i niebieskie niebo. To nie były same drzwi to było magiczne przejście. Krystynka – Pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego :O Lucy – Zapraszam :) Puderwróżki raźno przeszły przez drzwi, Lucy za nimi, na końcu Krystynka, która zamknęła drzwi. Drzwi znikły. 5 bohaterek stało na pustyni. Po horyzont biała ziemia. Ziemi nie pokrywał jednak piasek, ziemia była nieruchoma, płaska i biała… i miękka. Pokrywał ja papier toaletowy. Krystynka – Pustynia z papieru toaletowego?! Layla – Kraina tysiąca Velvetów jest lepsza niż kraina tysiąca śmietników lub worków na śmieci *powiedziała tonem znawcy* Gayla – Te krainy to krainy graniczące. Spokojnie, do żadnej nam nie jest po drodze *dopowiedziała* Krystynka – A co to te Velvety? O nogę Krysi uderzyła tocząca się rolka papieru toaletowego. Miała dorysowany markerem uśmiech i oczka, zamrugała i potoczyła się dalej. Lucy – Te słodkie istotki to Velvety. Zamieszkują tą krainę od czasu kiedy powstała. Szybko, musimy iść. Krystynka – Jak znajdziesz kierunek? Lucy wyciągnęła z kieszeni złoty kompas, igła magnetyczna wskazywała jeden kierunek, wskazywała na jedyny napis na tarczy, na ,,Dom” Lucy – To sprytne urządzonko zawsze wskazuje najlepsze dla danej osoby wyjście :) Lucy, Puderwróżki i Krystynka pomaszerowały przez papiery… Zadanie: 159x159px Constance i Sail spokojnie szli przed siebie. Sail – W sumie to to zadanie wcale nie jest takie trudne. Constance – Jest proste, całkiem przyjemne i nawet nie jest niebezpieczne. Sail – Zgubiliśmy kolegów *przypomniał* Constance – A, tak… *spojrzała w górę* Mam przeczucie, że nic im nie jest. Sail uśmiechnął się. Sail – Na pewno? Constance – Kiedy Xiąże zginął miałam przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Czuję duchy, operuję na przeczuciach i wizjach. Sail – Rozumiem *kiwnął głową* Szli dalej, robiąc slalomy pomiędzy drzewami. 159x159px Villis i Exri natrafili na przeszkodę. Na spore bagienko. Błoto znajdowało się w niegłębokim wąwozie, który zdawał się przecinać cały obszar zadania. Villis – To jest trudna przeszkoda :/ Exri – Ciekawe czy inni sobie poradzili. Villis – Oni nie mają kuli u nogi *spojrzał na swoją protezę* Exri zachichotała. Exri – Mogę nas znów teleportować, ale nie ręczę za to, czy dobrze trafimy. Villis – Nie ryzykujmy, jeszcze wrzucisz nas do bagna. Exri – W takim razie mógłbyś ściąć drzewo *wskazała na stojące na skraju wąwozu drzewo* i zrobić kładkę. Villis – Nie mam siekiery. Exri – Dobry drwal da radę i bez *uśmiechnęła się* … Tym czasem, gdzie indziej w lesie Rouse i Ymir szły szybko nie odzywając się do siebie. Natrafiły na niewielką rozpadlinę, hop, przeskoczyły. Na ich drodze pojawiło się spróchniałe drzewo, trach, zniknęło pod butem Ymir. Dziewczyną współpraca całkiem dobrze wychodziła. Szły do przodu, nie miały problemów. Ymir – Uwaga. Wkraczamy w lasek. Przed nimi pojawił się obszar pełen gęstych, szczupłych jodeł. Dziewczyny szły ciągle szybkim tempem. Idąc trafiły na smukłe drzewo. Szły tak, że zahaczyły o nie środkiem łańcucha. Rouse była po jednej stornie drzewa, Ymir po drugiej, łańcuch nie chciał przejść przez pień. Rouse – Obejdźmy dookoła. Już cofała rękę kiedy Ymir pociągnęła. Łańcuch przeszedł przez drzewo. Drzewo z hukiem przewróciło się. W oddali coś zawyło. Rouse – Coś ty zrobiła?! 159x159px Cole i Nissa idą razem przez las. Nissa jest wyraźnie niezadowolona. Cole – Może powiesz mi co jest nie tak? Przecież już tyle razem robiliśmy. Myślałem, że coś nas łączy *mówiąc nie przestawał iść* Nissa rozejrzała się wokoło. Nissa – Ale piękny ten las. Cole zmarszczył się. Cole – Ignorujesz mnie? Nissa zatrzymała się gwałtownie, Cole potknął się, ale utrzymał równowagę. Nissa – Nie. Dziewczyna poszła dalej. ' Duet natrafił na przeszkodę – na gąszcz paproci. Nissa – O patrz Cole. Paprotki, twoje ulubione *uśmiechnęła się chytrze* Cole – Omińmy je *powiedział zestresowany* Nissa – A w życiu. Nie mamy czasu. Cole – Nie wejdę tam. Nissa pociągnęła go za sobą, poszła w liście. Cole był silniejszy. To on ją ciągnął, Nissa potknęła się o korzeń i wylądowała na ziemi. Nissa – Podnieś mnie! Cole – Pomaż sobie. Cole ciągnął ją dalej. ' ' Krystynka w Krainie Czarów part 3: 159x159px Krystynka, Lucy i 3 puderwróżki szły przez krainę tysiąca Velvetów. Przed nimi, dla odmiany, pojawiło się coś niebieskiego. Gwałtownie papiery toaletowe ustąpiły miejsca błękitnej wodzie. Krystynka – A niech to dunder świśnie! To już koniec krainy papieru? Lucy – Druga kraina za nami. Szykuj się na Morze Szczęśliwości. Mayla – O jejku! To jest magiczne miejsce, w którym pod wodą można oddychać i rozmawiać ^^ Layla – Nie zapominając, że wszystko widać bez okularków *poprawiła warkocz* Mayla – Racja! Mayla zaczęła podskakiwać i klaskać, aż zsunęły się jej okulary. Lucy – Istotnie. Musimy przepłynąć przez to morze. W innych potrzebne by ci było skrzelo-zioło by oddychać. Krystynka – Ciekawa informacja. Ale ja nie chcę być mokra, mój sukulent pewnie też nie D: Gayla włożyła rękę do wody, wytarła ją o ubranie Krystynki… Ubranie było suche. Gayla – Widzisz Krystynka? Woda z Morza Szczęśliwości nie moczy. Krystynka – Klawo! Ale jest jeszcze jedno ale. Mayla zdawała się czytać jej w myślach, ubiegła jej pytanie. Mayla – Oczywiście, że nie popłyniemy wpław! Lucy – No pewnie. Popłyniemy na mancie! Jak na zawołanie spod wody wynurzyła się niebieska manta z założoną złota uzdą. Lucy – Nie spadniemy z jej grzbietu, spokojnie możemy na niej płynąć ^^ 3 puderwróżki i Lucy ochoczo wskoczyły na płaszczkę. Krystynka chwilę się wahała, ale po chwili też dała nura. Layla złapała za uzdę – miała sterować mantą. Manta poszła pod wodę. Ściana podwodnych papierów toaletowych znikła w oddali. Manta szybko płynęła w stronę bajkowo kolorowej rafy koralowej. Krystynka – Tamto w oddali to rafa? *wskazała palcem na rafę* Lucy – Nie inaczej :D Manta mknęła pod wodą. Rafa była już blisko. Jej kolorowa ściana korali wyglądała niezwykle dumnie i majestatycznie pośród błękitnych wód. Na trasie manty pojawił się wielki, żółty ukwiał. Mayla – O nie! Lucy! Dokąd teraz? Daleko jeszcze do portalu? Lucy zamyśliła się. Lucy – Jeszcze kawałek! Za ukwiałem skręćcie w lewo! Layla targnęła za wodze. Layla – Ster na lewo! Gayla – W lewo! Mayla – W lewiutko ^^ Krystynka przewróciła oczami, manta skręciła w lewo, opłynęła ukwiał. Mayla – A dokąd teraz pani? Lucy zamyśliła się. Lucy – Za ukwiałem skręćcie w lewo! Layla targnęła energicznie za wodze. Manta zaczęła skręcać. Gayla – W lewo! Mayla – W lewiutko ^^ Krystynka patrzyła i niedowierzała. Manta znów opłynęła ukwiał. Mayla – A dokąd teraz? Lucy zamyśliła się. Lucy – Za ukwiałem skręćcie w lewo! Layla targnęła energicznie za wodze. Manta zaczęła skręcać. Gayla – W lewo! Mayla – W lewiutko ^^ Manta już skręcała kiedy… Krystynka – Stop! Manta zatrzymała się. Lucy – Brrr… Krystynka – Kręcimy się w kółko jak kupa w klozecie! Mayla – Fakt :< Lucy – O już wiem! Za ukwiałem skręćcie w prosto! Layla – Ster na prosto! Gayla – W prosto! Mayla – W prosciutto! Manta popłynęła prosto. Krystynka – I tak to się powinno odbywać! Lucy – Nie marudź. Zabawa jak na karuzeli. Mayla – Kocham karuzele <3 Layla – A ja kocham zoo. Krystynka – Tam są lwy, tygrysy, gepardy, lamparty, pantery i dużo kocich kup. Puderwróżki zaśmiały się. Lucy – Nie czas na rechoty! Płyniemy w dal! Manta mknęła przez wodę. Gayla – Płyniemy przez wzburzone morza wody! Mayla – Na pyszne lody ^^ Krystynka – Z kim ja jestem na mancie? Lucy – Z puderwróżkami i mną :D Chyba… Krystynka nic już nie mówiła. Manta mknęła nad kolorową rafą koralową. Lucy otworzyła pyszczek i piła wodę. Lucy – Ale sucha :< Zadanie: 159x159px159x159px Rain spięta z Thomasem oraz Nookie z Williamem idą przez gęste krzaki. Rain – Współpraca jest cool. Nookie – Nom pewnie. Kocham współpracę! William – Zwiększa się nasza efektywność, to prawda. Thomas – Gadasz jak hostessa. William – Dzięki -,- Nookie rzuciła mu konfetti na głowę. Nookie – Nie smuć się! Fajnie być efektywną hostessą ^_^ William – Szał *udał poruszenie* Rain zaśmiała się. Rain – Niezły z ciebie aktor. William – Dzięki, dopiszę do CV *powiedział oschle* Thomas – Ty zawsze taki markotny? Nookie – Odkąd Constance go zostawiła :P William – Ej! *pociągnął za łańcuch, Nookie padła na ziemię* Thomas – W moim teamie też mają kłopoty sercowe… Nookie – Ildefons też miał, i zmarł, na zawał *…* Rain – Chodzi o inne problemy… Miłosne. Nookie – A! Cole i Nissa! Rain – Dokładnie. Szli dalej, przez jagódki. ' 159x159px Exri i Villis idą po wąskim drzewku, nad wąwozem. W dole bulgoce błoto. Villis – Spokojnie, powoli. Exri – Gdyby nie te kajdanki już bym była na drugim brzegu *uniosła rękę z kajdankami w górę.* Villis szedł za Exri, wstrzymywał oddech. Villis – Jak tam spadniemy to będzie słabo :/ Exri – Będziemy brudni, zdarza się. Villis – Lub połamiemy nogi. Exri – No to połamania nóg ^^ Exri dalej szła, Villis za nią. Villis – W sumie nie idzie nam źle. Exri – Nie ma tu Ymir pijaczki-krzykaczki. Villis – Racja… Już jej nie lubisz? Exri zamyśliła się. Exri – No nie lubimy jej. Exri – No. Gardzę nią. Villis zaśmiał się. Villis – Słodko wyglądasz kiedy mówisz do siebie. Exri – Dzięki ^^ Dotarli na drugi brzeg. Villis – Udało się! Villis podniósł Exri i ją przytulił. Krystynka w Krainie Czarów part 4: 159x159px Manta, z Lucy, Krystynką i puderwróżkami na pokładzie, płynęła przez Morze Szczęśliwości. Aktualnie pod sobą nie miała kolorowej rafy koralowej. Zamiast tego zielone, falujące glony. Krystynka – Całkiem długo już płyniemy. Lucy – To prawda. Portal jest niedaleko. Krystynka – Mam nadzieję *założyła ręce* Mayla – Nadzieja działa. Patrz! Mayla wskazywała na świetlistą obręcz w wodzie, przed nimi. Layla – To portal do 4. Krainy na naszej drodze. Gayla – Ale to ekscytujące *zaczesała włosy bardziej do tyłu* Lucy – Panienki szykujcie się. Zaraz przelatujemy! Manta wpłynęła w portal. Całą piątkę oślepił jasny blask… … Z świetlistego pierścienia wylatują 3 puderwróżki, Krystynka i Lucy. Krystynka – Gdzież myśmy się znaleźli?! Nowa kraina wyglądała niezwykle, niezwykle irracjonalnie. W gruncie rzeczy była to plaża, za paniami szumiało morze. Sama plaża jednak była wyjątkowa. Piasek miał rubinową barwę. Ciągnął się w dal, aż do pionowej, szerokiej i wysokiej, metalowej ściany. Z piasku gdzieniegdzie wyrastały palmy. Nie były to jednak zwyczajne drzewa. Pnie były cienkie i powyginane. Wyglądały jakby były zrobione z drutu lub cienkiego metalu. Zamiast liści, na czubkach drzewek kołysały się srebrne, błyszczące pióra. Lucy rozejrzała się. Spojrzała na 3 puderwróżki, które najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczęły robić babki z piasku (Mayla miała wiaderko). Lucy – Oto i Lutowana Plaża. Kraina gdzie zamiast piasku mamy sproszkowane rubiny, a drzewa są z dziwacznego metalu. Krystynka rozejrzała się. Spojrzała na chwiejące się drzewko, które kiwało się we wszystkie strony świata. Krystynka – Widzę w oddali ścianę. To granica? Lucy – Tak. Lutowana Plaża jest wąska, jak na krainę. Krystynka – Dobrze. Zatem jak przedostaniemy się dalej? Lucy – Musimy zaczekać. Możesz dołączyć do puderwróżek ^^ Krystynka spojrzała na Maylę, Gaylę i Laylę. Mayla z zapałem pakowała do sporego wiaderka rubinowego piasku, jednocześnie zarzucając głowę do tyłu, tak aby nie spadły jej okulary. Gayla trzymała wiaderko, zaś Layla wrzucała piasek rękami. Mayla – Krystynko! Zapraszamy! Krystynka – Podziękuję… Lucy zaśmiała się, szturchnęła Krystynkę w bok. Lucy – Musimy czekać na tubylców. Bez nich daleko nie zajdziemy. Krystynka – Ciekawa jestem jak oni… Aua! *podskoczyła* Coś mnie ugryzło w nogę! Krystynka spojrzała w dół. Lucy wskazała palcem na to coś. Lucy – To tubylec z Lutowanej plaży. Nisko, przy piasku, stało dziwne stworzenie. Jego ciałem była porośnięta brązowym futrem głowa z dwoma stojącymi uszami. Stworzenie miało duże oczy z okrągłymi źrenicami i pełną zębów paszczę. Głowa wspierała się na wyrastającej w miejscu szyi szarej, łuskowatej, trzy palczastej łapce. Stworzenie podskakiwało w miejscu. Krystynka – A co to za abominacja?! Jestem skonsternowana, TO jest tubylec? Lucy – Tak. Stworzenie zaśmiało się po czym zawołało. Tubylec – Lody, lody na śmietanie kto poliże temu sta… Nie dokończył, Krystynka zatkała mu butem paszczę, co poskutkowała kolejnym ugryzieniem. Krystynka – O czym to gada? Lucy – Plażowi tubylcy wołają plażowe zawołania. Puderwróżki skończyły robić babki z piasku rubinów i przyskoczyły do Lucy, Kryśki i Tubylca. Layla – Toż to najprawdziwszy… e… stworek ^^ Gayla – Spostrzegawcze spostrzeżenie. *zaczesała włosy do tyłu.* Lucy – Dziewczyny. Nie czas plotkować *złapała się za biodra* Krystynka – Właśnie! Jeszcze mi mamona ucieknie. Pokraczny stworek przeskoczył kilkanaście centymetrów i stanął obok Lucy. Lucy – Wygląda jakby znał drogę… Layla – Ten stworek? Lucy – Nie, ten liść palmy *wskazała na leżący na ziemi, srebrny liść* Krystynka zagryzła wargi. Krystynka – A nie możesz użyć swojego fikuśnego wihajstra kompasika i doprowadzić nas do kolejnego przejścia? Lucy – Na opuncję! Pewnie, że mogę *wyjęła swój kompas, spojrzała na niego* Otóż, zatem, więc, ponieważ, wiem już dokąd pójdę teraz. Na lewo! Haha! Zawszę wiem gdzie iść. Puderwróżki obrzuciły Lucy konfetti i balonikami. Lucy – Dziękuję, dziękuję *kłania się* ale czas iść. Lucy pomaszerowała w lewo. Krystynka poszła za nią. Na końcu pochodu były puderwróżki i podskakujący na łapce tubylec. Cała szóstka szła po rubinowym piasku omijając metaliczne, cienkie palemki. Z nad morza wiał wiatr. Peleryna Lucy powiewała na wietrze. Krystynka zaś miała wyraźnie dość podróży. Krystynka – Daleko jeszcze? Lucy – 3 kilometry :D Krystynka – Zawsze tak mówisz -,- Czemu nie mogliśmy pojechać kuszetką? Lucy – Koleje nie tanieją *wzruszyła ramionami* poza tym myślę, że niebawem znajdziemy upragniony cel. Puderwróżki za wiwatowały. Mayla – I wtedy zjemy sobie lody ^^ Krystynka – Tak, ale najpierw dojdziemy. Ok? Puderwróżki już nic nie mówiły. Nagle Lucy stanęła. Wskazała na coś na rubinowym piasku. Piasek wirował, tworzył dużą dziurę, dziura obracała się, tworzyła się rubinowa spirala. Lucy – Ale czad. Lejek. Lucy rozpędziła się i skoczyła w dziurę. Puderwróżki złapały Krystynkę, uniosły ją i skoczyły razem z nią. Zadanie: 159x159px Sail i Constance przedzierali się przez wysokie krzaki. Kajdanki utrudniały im omijanie pędów, więc musieli iść gęsiego. Sail prowadził, tarasował drogę. Sail – Szkoda, że nie mam maczety :/ Constance – Las obraziłby się jakbyś ściął chociażby krzewinkę. Sail odwrócił się, zatrzymał się. Sail – Naprawdę? Czyli zawsze jak staniemy na trawie to las cierpi? Constance – To jest bardziej skomplikowane… Las nie jest żywy. Sail znów ruszył, pociągnął Constance. Sail – Skomplikowana ta sprawa :/ *nie przestawał iść* Constance – Racja, ale co zrobisz? Sail wzruszył wolnym ramieniem. Sail – No nic, na razie nic. Duet wyszedł z krzaków. Natrafili na przeszkodę. Mianowicie na sporą rozpadlinę. Na jej dnie piętrzył się stos konarów. Szczelina/wąwóz/rozpadlina ciągnęła się daleko w obydwie strony. Sail – Przeszkoda *stwierdził* Constance – Tak. Zobacz, to biegnie w dal, trochę w innym kierunku niż idziemy, ale zawsze… Wygląda na to, że być może wszyscy muszą przez to przejść. Sail – Hm. Możliwe, nie widzimy wszystkiego, to zakręca. *zamyślił się* Tak czy inaczej musimy to pokonać. Dołem się nie opłaca… Oboje spojrzeli w dół. Tam groźnie sterczały ostre gałęzie. Constance – Wolałabym tam nie spaść :/ Sail – Użyjmy kładki *wskazał na zwalone drzewo łączące dwie strony rozpadliny* Constance – Myślisz, że był tu ktoś przed nami? Sail – Na pewno nikt nie ściął tego drzewa sam *spojrzał na gruby pień* innych poszlak brak. Chodźmy. Przeszli przez wąwóz. 159x159px Ymir i Rouse szły przez wysoką trawę. Pod ich butami słychać było pluski wody – szły przez podmokły teren. Ymir – Nie mogłaś użyć swoich super sonarów i ominąć bagna? Rouse – Stracilibyśmy dużo czasu. Chyba nie martwisz się odrobiną wody i glonów w butach. Ymir – Absolutnie *prychnęła* K***a moja głowa *złapała się za głowę* Rouse – Pomogłabym ci *westchnęła* Przydałoby mi się znaleźć miętę, rumianek lub jaskółcze ziele. Może by pomogły. Ymir szła tuż za Rouse, zamachała łańcuchem od kajdanek. Ymir – A te bagienne roślinki? Ymir zatrzymała się. Zerwała jakiegoś widłaka. Ymir – Nada się? Rouse spojrzała na roślinkę. Rouse – Nie znam tego gatunku… Spróbuj. Najwyżej wyrosną ci dodatkowe kończyny lub umrzesz :D Ymir – Jestem zbyt skacowana by myśleć. Ymir zjadła roślinkę. Rouse – I jak? *spytała zaciekawiona* Ymir – Chyba… całkiem ok *odparła trzeźwo* Kac minął! Rouse – To super :) Pani profesor zebrała garść widłaków. Rouse – Mogą się nam przydać. Zebrawszy rośliny pociągnęła łańcuch i razem ze znacznie weselszą Ymir poszła przez bagno. ' 159x159px Melody idzie wzdłuż taśmy. Dziewczyna związała sobie włosy. Na ramieniu ma torebkę. W jednej ręce trzyma lakier do włosów, w drugiej jakiś tępy patyk. Melody – Tylko spokojnie. Dziewczyna po zgubieniu Krystynki wciąż szła do przodu. Śmiertelnie przerażona i bardzo samotna. ' Melody natrafiła na ciemną kępę niskich świerków. Melody – A niech mnie. Nie chcę przechodzić przez te choinki *spojrzała na prawo* Ale też nie chcę ich okrążać, jeszcze zgubię taśmę. Melody przygryzła paznokieć. Melody – Co tu robić? Co zrobiłby piękny i obeznany w lesie Chase? Melody rozmarzyła się, oparła się od drzewo. Poślizgnęła się jednak na igłach i wyrąbała się do tyłu. Melody – Głupi las >.< Dziewczyna poszła wzdłuż taśmy, pod igłami świerków. Idąc natrafiła na przeszkodę – pod drzewem leżał rudy kot – żbik. Melody – O, o. Co to za kot? I czemu Krystynki tu nie ma? Żbik obudził się, spojrzał na Melody. Melody – Hej? Kot zasyczał. Melody – A! Potworne kocisko! Melody rzuciła się do ucieczki we wcześniejszym kierunku, wzdłuż taśmy. Żbik biegł za nią i starał się dosięgnąć ją pazurami. Dziki kot oddawał skoki, głośno warczał, ale Melody biegła szybciej od niego. ' Krystynka w Krainie Czarów part 5: 159x159px Lucy, Krystynka i Puderwróżki wirują w rubinowej spirali. Cała piątka kręci się wesoło w koło. Kręcą się kręcą aż się zatrzymują i przepustkę do kolejnej krainy otrzymują. Piątka bohaterek stoi w pustym, białym pomieszczeniu. Podłoga, ściany i sufit to kwadraty o boku 2 m. W jednej ścianie są drzwi. Krystynka – A gdzie teraz trafiliśmy? Do krainy sześciennej kostki? Layla – Ściśle rzecz ujmując to taka kraina występuje na innym kontynencie Krainy Czarów, oczywiście jeżeli wierzyć ekspertom *poprawiła warkocz* Krystynka – Dobrze, ale to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Lucy podeszła do Babsztyla. Lucy – Jesteśmy w przedsionku między następną krainą. Niektóre lokacje maja przedsionek, tak by podróżni mogli złapać oddech przed wkroczeniem w niebezpieczną scenerię. Mayla – Na przykład w krainie znanej jako Zuzannowo. Podobno tamtejsi tubylcy jedzą brukiew! Gayla odwróciła się do Mayli. Gayla – Co w tym dziwnego? Sama jem brukiew, ty też jesz brukiew! *podniosła ręce do góry* Mayla – Tak, ale oni jedzą brukiew w bardzo groźny sposób. W podejrzany sposób! Krystynka strzeliła facepalma, potrząsnęła Lucy. Krystynka – Lucyno! Gdzie my do jasnej dżumy jesteśmy? Lucy – Jesteśmy w ,,Wodospadzie lawy” Lucy podeszła do drzwi, otworzyła je. Cała piątka wyszła z przedsionka. Ostatnia, piąta kraina, była wodospadem lawy głównie z nazwy. Po horyzont rozciągała się spękana, granatowa ziemia. Niebo całkowicie przykrywały ciemne, grube chmury. Jedynym urozmaiceniem był budynek. Nie był to jednak zwyczajny budynek. Była to nowoczesna, wysoka budowla. Na jej przedzie znajdował się wysoki, krwistoczerwony witraż. Szkło doskonale komponowało się z czernią reszty budowli. Po bokach wysokiej, smukłej budowli płynęły świetliste, czerwone wiązki. Kojarzyły się one z lawą. ,,Lawa” ściekała do ziemi, wokół budynku lawa utworzyła nieszeroką, czerwoną fosę. Layla – Oto i wieża wodospad, cytadela ciemnej lawy, baszta karminowego mroku *wskazywała na budynek* Krystynka – Wygląda imponująco. Zupełnie jak nowy dworzec w Kołobrzegu. Lucy – Musimy wejść do środka i pokonać wszystkie stopnie aż na sam szczyt. Tam mieszka strażnik portalu. Krystynka – A nie możemy jechać windą? No wiesz, mieszam na parterze i mam tylko kilka stopni przed wejściem do klatki. Layla przyskoczyła do Krystynki. Layla – Jest też winda! *zakręciła warkoczem* Krystynka – W takim razie nie ma czasu do stracenia! Krystynka pobiegła w stronę budowli, a konkretnie fosy. Właśnie przy niej zatrzymała się. Lucy i puderwróżki też się tam znalazły. Mayla – I tu mamy pierwszy problem. Gayla – Karminowa zagłada. Ta lawa jest podobno tak gorąca, że roztopi wszystko czego dotknie, wszystko! Layla – Z wyjątkiem stali z Lutowanej plaży *wskazała na budynek* to właśnie z niej wykonano tą wieżę. Krystynka nerwowo tupie nóżką, obcas uderza o spękaną ziemię i stukocze. Krystynka – Fantastyczne fakty, ale to nie rozwiązuje mojego problemu. Jak pokonamy fosę? Lucy spojrzała na szeroką na 10 metrów fosę. Lucy – Jestem przekonana, że to jest możliwe. Na przykład gdybyśmy poleciały ^^ Krystynka – Czy ktoś z tu zgromadzonych ma skrzydła? Mayla, Gayla i Layla rozłożyły skrzydła, które gwałtownie wyrosły im z pleców. Krystynka – Super -,- Lucy – Puderwróżki, ponieście nas. Puderwróżki bez żadnego problemu przeniosły Krysię i Lucy. Cała piątka stała tuż przy wysokim zamku. Tuż obok jednego spływającego strumienia lawy znajdowały się wyposażone w kryształową klamkę drzwi. Panie podeszły do drzwi, nacisnęły na klamkę, weszły do środka. Wnętrze mrocznej wieży wypełniało czerwone światło – to witraż świecił do wewnątrz. Przy ścianach wiły się schody, pięły się one spiralnie do góry, kręciły się w koło. Po środku wieży znajdowała się zaś winda. Winda nie miała szybu, nie miała lin. W dodatku była szklana. Krystynka – To nasza winda? Gayla – A widzisz inną? Puderwróżki raźno poszły do windy. Lucy pchnęła Krystynkę. Lucy – Naprawdę. Nie ma się czego bać. Tu nie spotkasz niczego straszniejszego niż w The Forest. Krystynka weszła niepewnie do windy, Lucy za nią. Winda była dziwna. Na boku znajdował się metalowy panel, nie widoczny z zewnątrz. Na panelu jeden guzik z numerkiem „1”. Krystynka – Czyli zmierzamy na pierwsze piętro? Gayla – Więcej nie ma *nacisnęła guzik* Jedziemy na taras, blisko chmur ^^ Winda pomknęła w górę niesiona jakąś mistyczna siłą. Mimo, że droga do pokonania była niezwykle długa (budowla była wyższa od jakiegokolwiek budynku na ziemi) podróż nie trwała wcale długo. Winda mknęła z zawrotną prędkością. Zatrzymała się po niespełna 30 sekundach. Bohaterki znalazły się na dachu, wyszyły z windy. Dach był płaski, wyłożony ciemnymi, delikatnymi kafelkami. Nie istniały żadne barierki. Jedynie fragment witrażu wystawał wyżej. Na środku dachu stało krzesło, na krześle siedział chłopak. Nieznajomy wstał wyprostował się. Chłopak ubrany był w sięgające kostek, materiałowe, granatowe spodnie i nie wystające za kostki, czarne pantofle. Miał też granatową marynarkę, pod nią białą koszulę i czerwony krawat. Czarne włosy zaczesał do tyłu, pozostawił sobie jednak sięgającą ust grzywkę. Z tyłu głowy, nad uszami miał podniesione do góry włosy, przypominały trochę skrzydła… Lucy – Grimsley! Kopę lat! Chłopak wyjął z kieszeni spodni złoty szalik, owinął go wokół szyi. Część szalika zwisała mu aż do biodra. Grimsley – Witaj Lucy. Co sprowadza cię do tej nie urodzajnej krainy? Lucy wskazała na Krystynkę. Lucy – Eskortuję ją do The Forest. Grimsley zaśmiał się, okręcił sobie szalik wokół prawego nadgarstka. Grimsley – Kto by chciał tam wracać? Krystynka – Halo, halo paniczu. Ja chcę zgarnąć forsę! Grimsley – Chcesz wrócić do The Forest, bo nie wiesz. Lucy – Co z tego, że nie wie? Niech wraca, nie możemy jej kazać zostać. Grimsley zaśmiał się przeciągle. Grimsley – Nie mam takiego celu. Ja zadaje zagadki *spojrzał prosto na Krystynkę, odwinął szalik z nadgarstka* Jeżeli mam otworzyć portal musisz odpowiedzieć. Krystynka zatarła ręce. Krystynka – Sfinks był kotowaty, więc jego zagadki są łatwe. Lucy stanęła obok Kryśki. Lucy – Tylko Grimsley to nie sfinks :/ Grimsley znów się zaśmiał. Grimsley – Racja. Ja cię nie zabiję, ale jak źle odpowiesz to nie opuścisz Krainy Czarów i zostaniesz w ,,Wodospadzie Lawy’’ jako pracownik w kopalni zastygłego karminu! Layla – Chodzi o zastygłą lawę? *wtrąciła się* Grimsley – Nie inaczej… To jak będzie? Podejmujesz się wyzwania? Krystynka – Tak! *zacisnęła pięść* Grimsley usiadł na krześle, podciągnął lewą nogę. Puścił szalik. Wyjął z kieszeni złotą monetę, obrócił ją w palcach. Grimsley – A zatem… Bywa rzadkie, bywa powszechne. Dla niektórych egzotyczne, dla innych pospolite. Subiektywne, inne dla każdego. Trudno je znaleźć, łatwo je znaleźć. Łatwo stracić, niełatwo stracić. Dla każdego to COŚ to COŚ trochę innego. Bardziej lub mniej rzadkiego. Jednak zawsze niewidzialnego. Grimsley wstał, okręcił sobie szalik wokół nadgarstka. Schował monetę. Grimsley – Przetraw to. Krystynka była wyraźnie zaskoczona. Nie miała pomysłu. Krystynka – Co to może być? Lucy – Haha. Łatwe! Krystynka spojrzała zdziwiona na blondynkę. Krystynka – Serio? Hm… Rzadkie i powszechne. Dla każdego inne… Hm… Grimsley ziewnął. Grimsley – Nie śpiesz się. Możesz odpowiedzieć tylko raz, więc lepiej pomyśl. Krystynka zaczęła chodzić w kółko, drapała się po brodzie. Krystynka – Egzotyczne i pospolite… Zrobiła kolejne kółko. Layla i inne puderwróżki stały z boku. Layla – Normalnie taka głębia, że tylko ryby głębinowe mogą to ogarnąć. Grimsley – Słuszna uwaga *bawił się końcówką szalika* Jakieś pomysły? Krystynka chodziła to w prawo to w lewo. Krystynka – Co to jest? Lucy zaśmiała się. Lucy – Tylko nie mów swoich myśli na głos. Jeszcze policzy to za odpowiedź. Grimsley – Tak zrobię *powiedział zakładając nogę na nogę*. Krystynka zaczęła chodzić co raz szybciej. Krystynka – To musi być coś oczywistego, coś banalnego… Puderwróżki patrzyły z przejęciem na Kryśkę. Mayla – Trochę jej współczuję :< Gayla – Ja też. Ta zagadka jest podchwytliwa *zaczesała włosy do tyłu* Layla – To nie trudne przecież. Mayla i Gayla spojrzały na Layle zdziwione. Tym czasem Krystynka zatoczyła kolejne koło. Nagle zatrzymała się. Krystynka – Eureka! Babsztyl podeszła do Grimsleya. Krystynka – Już wiem! Wrócę do The Forest! Lucy podeszła do Kryśki. Lucy – Czyżby? Krystynka – Tak. Odpowiedź na tę zagadkę to… Szczęście! Ekran rozbłysnął… Zadanie: 159x159px159x159px Rain i Thomas oraz William i Nookie szli przez wyższą trawę. Teren, po którym szli był nierówny. W dodatku z ziemi wyrastały powyginane drzewa. Rain – Mam dziwne przeczucie, że jesteśmy już całkiem blisko. Thomas przeszedł pod wygiętym drzewem, pociągnął Rain. Thomas – Czemu tak myślisz? Rain – Nie wiem. To przeczucie. Nookie zaklaskała (przez co William zachwiał się przechodząc po przewróconym pniu). Nookie – Ja też myślę, że niebawem będziemy. Idziemy już strasznie, ale to strasznie długo. William – To zadanie jest nudne. Thomas – Trudno się nie zgodzić. Rain – Wcale, że nie! *zatrzymała się* Jest fajnie. Spacer po lesie. Od dawna miałam na to ochotę. Thomas – Ok, ok *przytulił Rain*. William przewrócił oczami. ' Cała czwórka szła dalej. Rain – A co zrobimy na mecie? Nookie – Puścimy was przodem :) Zasłużyliście. Przyszliście nam pomóc. Thomas – Wow. To miłe. William uśmiechnął się lekko. William – Odwdzięczamy się za lojalność. Rain i Thomas uśmiechnęli się do siebie. ' 159x159px Exri i Villis szli przez las. Ptaszek ćwierkał Exri do ucha. Exri – Yhm… Yhm… ok… rozumiem… o! *wyprostowała się gwałtownie, Villis potknął się* Villis – Czego się dowiedziałaś? Ptaszek odleciał. Exri – Jesteśmy już niedaleko! Villis – Przyśpieszmy… Wiesz może czy ktoś jest już na mecie? Exri – Poza Chase’m i Jeffem nikt. Villis – Tak! Villis uradowany podniósł Exri. Villis – Przyśpieszmy *pociągnął Exri* Exri – Ok, ok. Damy radę. Exri – Jesteśmy najlepsi. Exri – Wiadomo o Villis zaśmiał się. Dalej szli. Exri – Możesz podbiec *zapytała przechodząc obok kolczastego krzaka* Villis – Teren jest już mniej więcej płaski. Mogę spróbować. Exri – Dasz radę. Villis – Skoro tak myślisz… Villis wziął Exri na barana i pobiegł. ' 159x159px Cole i Nissa szli ze skrzywionymi minami przez las. Nissa już nie miała błota na twarzy. Nissa – Dzięki, że targałeś mną jak szmatą -,- Cole – Drobiazg *rzekł obojętnie* Nissa – Ale gentelman. Cole – Gentelman jest uprzejmy dla dam. Nissa – Ja nią nie jestem? *oburzyła się* Cole pociągnął łańcuch. Cole – Zdecydowanie… e… Nissa – No? Cole – Sam nie wiem *naciągnął kaptur na twarz* Nissa nie wytrzymała. Nissa – To wszystko przez ten kaptur! Ten dziecinny cosplay! Biegasz w stroju Assasina jak jakiś niespełniony dzieciak! Chase, Jeff, Sail oni są dorośli! Poza tym to niebieskoocy blondyni. U ciebie nawet nie wiem co skrywasz pod kapturem… Cole słuchał tego wyraźnie zdziwiony. Cole – Czyli chodziło tylko o mój kostium? *podszedł bliżej* Nissa – Tak *odparła ze łzami w oczach* Przez chwilę czułam się przy tobie pewnie, ale potem zaczęłam się zastanawiać, zobaczyłam, że Chase ma Constance, byłam zazdrosna i wtedy… Cole położył jej palec na ustach, pogłaskał ją po policzku. Cole – Nissa… Ten strój dodaje mi pewności siebie, to wina przeszłości... Ale przy tobie czuję się pewnie. Mogłaś powiedzieć od razu… Cole wyprostował się. Zdjął kaptur… Nissa patrzyła zszokowana na chłopaka. Cole miał błękitne oczy i jasne, blond włosy, perfekcyjnie ułożone. Chłopak zaczesał grzywkę, tak aby zasłoniła mu oczy. Nissa - :O ' Meta: Chase i Jeff siedzą na rozkładanych leżakach na drodze. Obserwują obszar lasu. Patrzą to na jeden odległy słupek z taśmą to na drugi. Chase – To czekanie jest bezapelacyjnie nudne :< Jeff – Daj im czas. Pewnie zaraz tu będą *przeczesał włosy grzebykiem* Chase – Fajnie by było. Chase wstał. Poszedł kilkanaście metrów w prawo, potem kilkanaście w lewo. Jeff – Naucz się cierpliwości *rzucił z leżaka* Chase – I kto to mówi… Nagle dało się słyszeć wołania, ktoś się zbliżał. Chase wyprostował się. Chase – Ciekawe kto to. Jeff – Chyba już wiem… Domyślam się. Na drogę wybiegł Villis z Exri na plecach. Villis – Udało się! *odstawił ja na ziemię* Exri – Tak! Przytulili się. Chase – Gratulacje. Jeszcze Ymir i Rouse, a wasza drużyna wygra *rozkuł ich* Jeff – Zapraszam do czekania na trawie :) Villis i Exri usiedli na skrawku trawy. ' Prowadzący patrzą na las. Słychać kolejne głosy. Chase – Ciekawe kto tym razem… Z lasu, mniej więcej po środku, wychodzą Sail i Constance. Constance – Udało się! Jesteśmy drudzy! Sail – I wciąż możemy wygrać! Też się przytulili. Chase – Ekhm *puścił okulary na nos* Sail – Ok, ok. To tak po przyjacielsku. Constance – Właśnie. Nie przesadzaj piesku… Chase uśmiechnął się. Rozkuł ich. Chase – Brawo. Jeszcze druga para, a wygracie. ' Na krawędzi drogi stają dwie pary: Rain i Thomas oraz Nookie i William. Ci pierwsi weszli na drogę pierwsi. Chase – Brawo! Rain i Thomas jesteście trzecią parą na mecie i pierwszą ze Złych Wilków. Rain i Thomas przytulają się. Chase ich rozkuwa. Chase – Zaś William i Nookie zapewniliście Czerwonym Kapturkom zwycięstwo! Rozkuł ich. Constance i Sail przybiegli do nich, wszyscy przytulili się. Jeff – W walce od drugie miejsce wciąż są dwie drużyny *wstał z leżaka, poprawił kapelusz* Exri – A niech to. Wszyscy przybyli stali obok Chase’a i Jeffa. Chase – Ktoś idzie… Na drogę wybiegł Cole z Nissą na baranach. Wszyscy patrzeli zszokowani na chłopaka. Jeff – Cole! Gdzie twój kaptur? Cole postawił Nissę na ziemi. Cole – Wybrałem coś innego. Colissa pocałowali się. Nookie – Zeszli się ^_^ Rain – Brawo Nissa *zaklaskała* Chase rozkuł ich. Chase – 2/3 Złych Wilków na miejscu, to więcej niż ½ Baba Jag. Villis i Exri patrzą zmartwieni na las. Z pomiędzy drzew wybiega… Melody. Melody – O dżizaz! Dziewczyna padła na kolana i ciężko oddycha. Melody – Ten kot mnie gonił! Chase zdjął okulary, spojrzał dziwnie na Melody. Chase – Nie brakuje ci czegoś? Reszta Złych Wilków (inni zawodnicy i Jeff też) podeszli do niej. Melody – A tak. Krystynka *wzięła głęboki oddech* Ona zaginęła! Po zawodnikach przeszedł szmer. Exri – Kolejna emerytka znikła. Jeff – Jak nie wróci zaraz to trzeba będzie jej szukać… Constance – Oby nie skończyła tak jak Xiąże… Chase rozejrzał się. Chase – Cóż. Pięć Złych Wilków już jest. Jeżeli Krystynka nie przyjdzie przed Rouse i Ymir to przegracie. Jak na zawołanie z lasu wyszły Ymir i Rouse. Chase szybko podbiegł i je rozkuł. Ymir – Co?! Ostatnie?! Rouse – Niech to licho porwie! Chase uspokoił je. Chase – Baba Jagi mają drugie miejsce! Rouse/Ymir – Co?! Thomas – Nie mamy Krystynki. Gdzieś się zawieruszyła. Jeff – Czekamy chwilę i wysyłamy Chase’a. Nissa – I tak już przegraliśmy… … Głęboko w lesie: Postać w Czerwonym Kapturku patrzy na ciąg symboli na swoim walizko-komputerze. Postać siedzi na kamieniu. C. Kapturek – Przejście zamknie się za… Dziewczyna spojrzała na skomplikowany zegarek z wieloma wskazówkami. C. Kapturek – Za 5 minut… Babcia usiadła obok Kapturka. Babcia – Czy tym razem Kraina miała gości? C. Kapturek – Dane przybędą dopiero po zamknięciu przejścia. Babcia – Czyli właściwie to nie byłoby szans by kogoś uratować. C. Kapturek – Nikt z zewnątrz nie ingeruje w sprawy Krainy. Meta: Chase, Jeff i zawodnicy czekają na drodze… … Tymczasem gdzieś przy drzewie, w głębi terenu (ale nie za daleko) pojawia się świetlista obręcz. Wypada z niej Krystynka. Krystynka – A niech mnie. Krystynka powiedziała po czym wstała, ciuchy z kurzu otrzepała, pomachała śrubokrętem i zniknęła za zakrętem. Krystynka – Chyba słyszę innych *powiedziała trzymając śrubokręt* I po co mi u licha ten wichajster?! *odrzuciła śrubokręt* … Constance stoi obok Chase’a. Constance – Może po nią pójdziesz? Chase spojrzał w las. Chase – Chyba nie będzie takiej potrzeby… Z lasu wyszła Krystynka. Krystynka – Bonjur! Wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół babci. Melody – Gdzieś ty była?! Krystynka zamrugała. Krystynka – W życiu byście mi nie uwierzyli… Nissa – Przez ciebie przegraliśmy -,- Jeff – Racja *podszedł do Wilków* Widzimy się dziś na waszej pierwszej eliminacji. Złe Wilki posmutnieli. Wszyscy zawodnicy zebrali się wokół Jeffa. Ymir – A jak wrócimy do obozu? Chase wskazał na wóz leśniczego stojący na drodze. Ymir – Ok. Zawodnicy zapakowali się do busa. Baba Jagi i Czerwone Kapturki mieli dobre humory, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Złych Wilkach. Bus ruszył. Nie obyło się bez rzutu kilkoma purchawkami… The Forest, obóz ???: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Bus pojawił się przed obozem. Chase rozsypał niebieski proszek, zawodnicy obudzili się. Wyszli z busa. Thomas – Powoli przyzwyczajam się do śpiączek… Jeff – Słusznie *poprawił kapelusz* Ok. Teraz macie czas wolny. Po zachodzie słońca spotykamy się tutaj, przed wjazdem. Złe Wilki obecność obowiązkowa. Złe Wilki wzdychają. Jeff – Co wy tacy źli? Każdy czasem przegrywa. Rain – Ale nie chcemy się eliminować. Jeff – Trudna decyzja, wiem… Cieszcie się ostatnimi godzinami w komplecie. Wszystkie 3 drużyny rozeszły się. Domek porośnięty mchem: 159x159px Cała czwórka siedzi na taboretach w centrum domku z mchem na ścianach. Constance coś im tłumaczy. Constance – Słuchajcie. Możemy sobie ufać, a Sail potrzebuję pomocy. William – Możesz na nas liczyć *uśmiechnął się do kolegi* Sail – Dzięki :) Nookie – Tylko w czym tkwi problem? Constance westchnęła, wymieniła spojrzenie z Sailem. Constance – Cóż. Jak już wiecie w tym lesie dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Nookie widzi błędne ogniki, William też ma zwidy, Sail ma ostatnio wrażenie, że… Sail – Że coś za mną chodzi. I to wcale nie coś fajnego. William i Nookie spojrzeli zaciekawieni. Sail – To COŚ kryje się w cieniu, za mną. Nie widzę tego CZEGOŚ, ale wiem, że to COŚ tam jest. Słyszę szelest. Nookie i William zamyślili się. Nookie – Czyli to taki ZaSailoskryj? Sail uśmiechnął się. Sail – Tak. William – Jak możemy pomóc? *spojrzał na Constance* Constance – Niech Sail zawsze chodzi przed wami. Żebyście to wy za nim chodzili. Obserwujcie co czai się za nim. Prawdopodobnie jeżeli zobaczycie to COŚ to TO zniknie. Nookie odsalutowała. Nookie – Zniszczę to kamyczkami z procy! Sail i Constance zaśmiali się. Constance – Tylko bądź ostrożna. Nookie – Wiem, wiem. Już dość problemów z ognikami. Constance – Dokładnie… A skoro już załatwiliśmy sprawę to co robimy? Sail – Może kąpiel w strumieniu? Nookie – O tak! *zaklaskała* William – Jestem za. Całą drużyna opuściła domek. ' Dom z konarem w oknie: 159x159px Cała czwórka siedzi w domku. Villis i Exri na jednym łóżku, Ymir i Rouse na drugim. Wszyscy mają w rękach kubki z parującym naparem. Villis – Napar z leśnych ziół? Rouse – Doskonały na godziny popołudniowe. Cały dzień za zadaniu, zasługujecie na odpoczynek. Villis napił się. Villis – Dzięki, dobre to :D Exri – Pachnie dziwnie. Ymir – Dziwnie to się zrobiła no zadaniu. Rouse groziła mi smektą i czopkami. Exri i Villis zakrztusili się. Exri – Czemu? Rouse zaśmiała się. Rouse – Była skacowana jak bezdomny pod marketem, jak nie prośbą to groźbą. Ymir też zaśmiała się. Ymir – Nie gniewam się. Czasem przesadzam, ale już wszystko ok. Rouse – Pewnie ^_^ ' Exri – Skoro wszyscy się dogadujemy to… Wznieśmy toast za nasze drugie miejsce. Wszyscy zderzyli kubki. Villis – Za drugie miejsce. Ymir wypiła całą herbatę na raz. Ymir – Doskonałe. Dom BEZ dziury w dachu: 159x159px W domku panowała posępna atmosfera. Melody siedziała na łóżku i naklejała sobie plasterki na kilka przecięć na rękach, w końcu uciekała na przełaj przez las. Rain siedziała na kolanach Thomasa. Podobnie rzecz miała się u Cole’a i Nissy. Chłopak zdążył już jednak zmienić outfit. Nie miał już stroju Assasina. Zamiast tego białą bluzę z kapturem (którego wyjątkowo nie zakładał. I tak zaczesana grzywka zasłaniała mu oczy). Miał też czarne spodnie i białe, sportowe buty. Na ręku miał srebrny zegarek. Nissa – Musimy podjąć decyzję… Rain – Będzie trudno *westchnęła* Drzwi do domku otworzyły się. Stanęła w nich Krystynka. Babsztyl była w szlafroku i turbanie z ręcznika. Krystynka – Hej :< Krystynka wzięła swoje rzeczy, przebrała się gdzieś w kącie po czym usiadła na swoim łóżku. Krystynka – Musimy podjąć decyzję. Thomas – Decyzja jest chyba oczywista *spojrzał na Kryśkę* Ty wylecisz. Rain zagryzła wargę, Melody spojrzała niepewnie. Krystynka – A czemu niby? Jestem wartościowym członkiem drużyny! Thomas – Nie pasujesz od młodych ludzi. Jesteś stara. Cole – Dość powolna i często zrzędliwa. Nissa – Poza tym masz dziwne fetysze. Krystynka wstała oburzona. Krystynka – Po tych wszystkich kalumniach nie mogę tu zostać. Moja stopa tu więcej nie postanie. Krystynka wyszła z domku, trzasnęła drzwiami. Nissa – A śniadanka? *zapytała głośno* Nikt nie odpowiedział. Rain i Melody westchnęły i wyszły z domku. Trawnik za stołówką: 159x159px Krystynka siedziała na drewnianej ławce za stołówką. Obracała w palcach łopatkę do zbierania kup. Krystynka – Kto by pomyślał, że będą chcieli mnie odstrzelić. Podrzuciła łopatkę i złapała. Krystynka – Na początku ich nienawidziłam i chciałam zadziałać podstępem, ale po tych paru tygodniach czuję, że będzie mi brakowało tych paru osób… Wtem na ławce, z dwóch storn usiadły też Melody i Rain. Krystynka spojrzała na nie zdziwiona. Krystynka – Co was sprowadza? Melody – Hm… Nie jesteśmy zdania, że to ty najbardziej przeszkadzasz w drużynie. Rain – Nom. Melody – Jeżeli zagłosowałybyśmy razem to miałybyśmy szansę. Przecież się na coś umówiłyśmy. Krystynka – Racja. Rain spojrzała niepewnie na obie dziewczyny. Rain – Miałyście sojusz? Melody – Ups. Wydało się. Krystynka przewróciła oczami. Krystynka – Rozumiem, że wcale nie zamierzacie na mnie głosować… Rain i Melody spojrzały na siebie. Rain – To wcale nie musisz być ty... Krystynka – Kto więc? Rain – Lubię wszystkich z drużyny, ale ktoś inny zawinił bardziej… ' Ceremonia: 159x159px Jasne słońce zniknęło w oddali. Zatonęło w morzu zielonych drzew. Sześć Złych Wilków przybyła na ceremonie przed wjazdem do obozu. Przy ,,bramie’’ stał Jeff. Kilka wbitych w ziemi pochodni dawało światło. Zawodnicy usiedli na przygotowanej ławce. Jeff – Witajcie na waszej pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji. Nissa – Cześć. Jeff – Jeszcze nim zaczniemy głosować zadam wam kilka pytań… Nissa. Jak oceniasz swoje działania w programie? Nissa – Hm… Nie chcę zabrzmieć nieskromnie, ale wydaje mi się, że dobrze sobie radzę. Jeff – Prawdopodobnie dostaniesz tytuł najbardziej pojemnego serca w tym programie. Nissa pocałowała siedzącego obok Cole’a. Nissa – Teraz już w moim sercu jest miejsca dla tylko jednego :) Na twarz Jeffa padło światło pochodni. Prowadzący przewrócił oczami. Jeff – Ok. Kolejna osoba. Cole. Co sądzisz o dzisiejszym zadaniu. Kto zawinił? Co byś poprawił? Cole – Krystynka zgubiła się w lesie. Na bank to przez nią przegraliśmy. Jeff – Poza zmianą wizerunku zmienił się też twój charakter. Działasz mocno ofensywnie. Cole – Pff… Jestem pewny swego. Krystynka zmarszczyła się. Jeff – A co sądzi Krystynka? Może się obronisz. Krystynka wstała. Krystynka – Każdemu zdarzają się potknięcia, ja jednak nie miała wpływu na to co się stało. Trafiłam do… *ugryzła się w język* Z resztą nie ważne… Jeff – Fakt jest taki, że łańcuch, jakimś dziwnym sposobem pękł. Powiedz nam gdzie trafiłaś lub zdawało ci się, że trafiłaś? Wszyscy spojrzeli wyczekująco na Krystynkę. Krystynka – Do Krainy Czarów. Nissa, Thomas i Cole roześmiali się. Krystynka – Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Jeff spojrzał na wszystkie pochodnie, potem na zawodników. Jeff – Czas zagłosować. Idziecie do latryny, piszecie na kartce imię osoby, którą chcecie wyeliminować po czym wrzucacie głos do… Thomas – Wszyscy znamy zasady *poszedł głosować* Jeff – Ok. ' ' Jeff postawił na palu tacę z pięcioma leśnymi mieszankami. Jeff – Teraz odczytam głosy. Bezpieczni odbiorą po głosowaniu te leśne mieszanki. Uwaga *wyjmuje z urny kartkę* Pierwszy głos na… „Crisstince”! Pokazuję kartkę z pokracznym napisem. Krystynka – Pff. Nawet mojego imienia nie znają *założyła ręce* Jeff wyjmuje drugą kartkę. Jeff – Drugi głos… Krystynka! *pokazuje głos napisany czarnym mazakiem* Krystynka siedzi niewzruszona. Jeff – Trzeci głos także na straszą panią! *pokazuje głos napisany ciemnozielonym mazakiem* 3:0. Wystarczy jeden więcej, abyśmy skończyli ceremonię! Cole – Poczekamy *objął Nissę ramieniem* Jeff – Ok *wyjął głos. Pokazał czarny napis. Ostre litery wskazywały, że piszący był zły* Cole! Pierwszy głos. Cole – Krystynka na mnie zagłosowała. Wielkie mi rzeczy. Jeff – Nie tylko ona *pokazuje głos opatrzony czerwonym odciskiem szminki* Głos napisany chyba eyelinerem. Cole – To ciągle 3:2. Zaraz będzie 4:2. Jeff pokazuje 3. Głos napisany długopisem. Napis na głosie: „Cole” Cole – Co?! *wstał* Co teraz?! Dogrywka. Krystynka – Haha. Nie wszyscy cię lubią. Cole – Ciebie też nie -,- *spojrzał na Jeffa* Co robimy? Jeff – Dajemy szansę zmienić decyzję komuś. Jeszcze raz głosujcie. Wszyscy jeszcze raz ruszyli do latryny. 5 minut później… Jeff trzyma urnę. Jeff – Ktoś zmienił może zdanie, czy od razu przejść do ultra dogrywki? Świerszcz… Jeff – Ok. *pogrzebał w urnie, wyjął 3 kartki* 3 głosy na Krystynkę, tmy razem wszystkie poprawne i nadal aktualne. Krystynka – Tylko 3? Jeff – Na razie tak *wyjął kolejne dwie kartki* 2 głosy na Cole’a. Cole – Czytaj trzeci. Jeff wyjął trzecią kartkę. Jeff – Jesteś tego pewny? Cole przeczesał włosy. Cole – Całkowicie. Jeff – W takim razie… *otwiera kartkę. Głos na… Krystynkę opatrzony trzema, czerwonymi paskami* 4:2 Nissa – Uff *przytuliła Cole’a* Krystynka wstała. Krystynka – No trudno. Było fajnie *uśmiechnęła się lekko* Thomas – Myślałem, że wpadniesz w furię. Krystynka – Las mnie zmienił, na lepsze. Krystynka dała każdemu leśną mieszankę. Krystynka – Będę za wami tęsknić… Gratuluję wam zawarcia związków. Cole i Nissa oraz Rain i Thomas przytulili się. Krystynka – Ha, ha. Jak to mówią: Miłość i sraczka przychodzą z Nienacka. Jeff – Święte słowa… Okej Krysiu. Zapraszam do opuszczenia obozu. Przed obóz podjeżdża czarna dorożka zaprzęgnięta w dwa czarne konie, na bokach wozu płoną pochodnie. Woźnicą jest Chase, który mimo tego, że jest ciemno wciąż ma okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Jeff – Oto zaprzęg mrocznych koni, nasza metoda eliminacji. Krystynka weszła na wóz. Krystynka – Żegnajcie wszyscy. Zwłaszcza ty Melodio *pomachała jej* Chase popędził konię. Zaprzęg znikł w ciemności. Jeff – Ok. Rozejdźcie się. Dwie pary poszły do domku. Melody została sama. Melody – Czyli kolejna będę ja… Melody spuściła ręce i poszła w głąb obozu. Ukryty domek na drzewie: Constance i Jeff siedzą w domku. Constance – Chase’a nie ma? Jeff – Robi nocny patrol… A gdzie Sail. Constance – Jest zajęty w domku. Musi zajmować się drużyną. Jeff – Może ty też już pójdziesz. Chase może wrócić naprawdę późno. Constance – Nie mam z kim spać. Zimno mi. Jeff zamyślił się. Jeff – A Sail? Constance – Kocham Chase’a. Sail to tylko przyjaciel. Constance wyszła po drabinie z domku. Wyjazd z The Forest: Północ. Godzina kiedy wszelkie plugawe zło opuszcza swe nory, aby plugawić. Księżyc jest wysoko na niebie. Czarny asfalt leży wśród drzew. Drewniana brama wejściowa do lasu rzuca ciemne cienie. Po szerokiej, leśnej drodze idzie postać. Trzyma się za rękę. Postać wychodzi na asfalt, po ręce cieknie jej odrobina krwi. Postać okazuje się być Krystynką. Krystynka – No tego to się nie spodziewałam. Krystynka spojrzała na parking. Stał tam biały bus, którym przyjechali oraz czerwony maluch. Krystynka – Jak dobrze. Mój mąż przyjechał ^^ Krystynka weszła do malucha, auto pojechała prosto po drodze. Z obydwu storn rosły drzewa… Koniec. Ok. Odcinek 9. skończony. Był to mój najdłuższy odcinek w życiu. Po raz pierwszy poświęciłem tyle uwagi wątkowi jednej postaci. Taki sposób pisania akcji jest dla mnie nowy. Jestem strasznie ciekawy jakie są wasze opinię. W związku z tym mam OGROMNĄ prośbę. Czy po przeczytaniu tego moglibyście w komentarzu wyrazić swoją opinię? To jeden z niewielu razy kiedy jestem tak ciekawy opinii. Przede wszystkim chciałbym abyście rozwinęli odpowiedzi z poniższych ankiet. ' ' ''' Podoba ci się pomysł z Krainą Czarów Tak Nie Która kraina jest waszą ulubioną? Kraina Grzybów Kraina Tysiąca Velvetów Morze Szczęśliwości Lutowana Plaża Wodospad Lawy Kto jest twoim ulubionym mieszkańcem kriany (prócz Lucy) Mayla (W okularach) Gayla (Zaczesane włosy) Layla (Z warkoczem) Tubylec z Lutowanej Plaży Manta Velvety Grimsley Jak wypadła Lucy? Świetnie Było zabawnie Słabo Czy podobał ci się wątek Krystynki? (Rozwiń w komentarzu) Tak Nie Co sądzisz o zmianie Cole'a? Spoko Fajne #Team Cole&Nissa Nie powinien się zmieniać Rozwiązałeś/łaś zagadkę Grimsleya? Nie Tak '''Dedykacja: Odcinek dedykuję Zusi - Zawsze służysz cytatami dla zabawniejszych postaci. Claudy - Ty pierwsza połączyłaś Totalną Porażkę z Krainą Czarów. Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest